Dépendances variables
by silverbullet27
Summary: Zu Ausbruch des ersten Wraith-Lanteaner-Krieges erfährt Todd/Guide, wie schwierig Beziehungen in jeder Hinsicht sein oder werden können. Reine Wraith-FF, keine Menschen! Abgeschlossen!
1. Chapter 1

**Dépendances**** variables**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 16 Jahre

Genre: Wraith-FF

Zeitlinie: zu Ausbruch des Wraith-Lanteaner-Krieges I

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Diese FF ist eine Ergänzung zu „Die zwei Seiten einer Münze", die ich vorzeitig beendet hatte da sich mein Konzept als ungeeignet erwies, und „Während ihr schlieft". Gelesen haben muss man die beiden nicht unbedingt, ich erkläre alles Notwendige in den Fußnoten. Nachfragen sind jederzeit erwünscht!

Der Titel „Dépendances variables" ist französisch und bedeutet nicht mehr und nicht weniger als „variable Abhängigkeiten", hört sich so aber schöner an, finde ich. Wer, was, wie kommt im Laufe der Geschichte.

Ich übernehme die Wraith-Namen aus „Homecoming – Book one of the LEGACY SERIES", von Melissa Scott und Jo Graham. Auch wenn es mir nicht so ganz in den Kram passt, lasse ich die Namen im Englischen. Für alle, die dieses Buch noch nicht gelesen haben: Todd heißt Guide, Kenny heißt Bonewhite, alle anderen kennt man nicht aus SGA bzw. sind OCs von mir.

Ausgesprochene Sätze sind mit normalen Anführungszeichen („") gekennzeichnet, telepathische mit dem einfachen (‚') und nicht übermittelte Gedanken in _kursivem_ Text dargestellt. Innerhalb eines Gesprächs kann dieses durchaus wechseln – je nachdem, wie prekär der Inhalt ist.

Viel Spaß bei diesem Blick in mein Kopfkino! ;)

**Prolog**

Seltsam, wie sich die Dinge ändern konnten. Vor allem so grundlegend. Guide schmunzelte. Der neue Gefangene in der Zelle neben ihm hatte ihn aus den Tagträumen gerissen, die ihn die Jahre hatten durchhalten lassen. Manchmal stellte er sich die Frage, wofür er überhaupt noch lebte und das alles ertrug.

Der Hunger brannte ihn langsam aber sicher zu Asche. Seinen Stolz hatte er schon vor langer Zeit verloren. Eingetauscht für ein paar Monate weiteres Leiden. Ausgeliefert der Gnade derer, die ihre abartige Freuden mit seiner Hilfe auslebten. Ihm war es egal, ob die Opfer ausgehorcht oder für irgendetwas bestraft werden sollten, er brauchte ihre Kraft. So viel, wie sie ihm erlaubten, sich nehmen zu dürfen. Was ihm jedoch nie egal werden würde, war das Glitzern in den Augen der Wächter, wenn er geendet hatte und aufschaute. Waren die Wärter noch neu, sah er ihren Ekel. Aber irgendwann verloren sie diesen und ergötzten sich am Leid. An seinem wie an dem seiner spärlichen Nahrung.

Es gab auch Wraith, die sich am Leid ihrer Opfer erfreuten. Es waren die wenigsten. Emporkömmlinge meist, die nie den Krieg hatten miterleben müssen. Schnell kamen sie die Hierarchie hinauf geklettert, auf den Rücken und Seelen derer, die in ihrem Weg gestanden hatten. Nein, er stammte aus einer anderen Zeit. Sicher keiner besseren, aber eben einer anderen.

_Wenigstens haben wir unsere Spiele nicht so offenkundig betrieben. Wir waren perfider_, dachte er und lauschte den wütenden Rufen seines Zellennachbars. Vielleicht sollte er ihm sagen, dass er den Mund halten solle. Aber was würde er dann tun? Doch nur wieder von der Vergangenheit träumen. Als er selbst noch Macht in den Händen hielt und Entscheidungen treffen konnte. Und wenn es nur die war, seine Macht für einige Zeit abzugeben, sich zurückzulehnen und zuzuschauen.

Die einzige Macht, die er jetzt noch besaß war die, sich seinen Herren zu verweigern. Sich nicht mehr an denen zu nähren, die man zu seinen Opfern bestimmt hatte. Vor einiger Zeit – es mochten vielleicht auch schon Jahre sein – hatte er genau dieses getan. Damals hatten sie seine Nährhand so lang auf die Brust des Mannes gelegt, bis sein Körper endgültig die Kontrolle über seinen Geist erlangte und er trank, bis sie ihn fortrissen. Das war der Tag, an dem sie ihn gebrochen hatten. Er war ihr Folterinstrument und Instrumente hatten zu funktionieren. Ohne eigenen Willen, ohne Würde, ohne Stolz. Ja, das war bereits Jahre mittlerweile her.

Er seufzte innerlich und lauschte seinem Nachbarn. Für den Moment schien Ruhe zu herrschen. Er schloss die Augen, setzte sich etwas bequemer hin und träumte. Wie immer begannen seine Träume damit, dass er in seinem Hive die Korridore und Gänge entlang ging. Angenehmes Zwielicht und der frische Nebel, der sich um seine Knöchel schmiegte, während er immer tiefer in das Innere des Schiffes vordrang, das Summen der Gedanken der anderen Wraith um ihn herum, immer jünger fühlte er sich, bis er schließlich vor seinem Labor stand und jemanden sah, an den er schon lang, zu lang, nicht mehr gedacht hatte.

**Kapitel 1**

„Fever!", rief er aus, „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie spät es mittlerweile ist?"

Der junge Cleverman entriss sich nur mühsam seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt und schaute sich verwirrt um. „Meister?"

„Warst du nicht mit deinem Bruder verabredet?", fragte Guide und legte das Datenpad, das er mit zur Königin genommen hatte, auf seinen eigenen Arbeitsplatz.

„Ja, wieso…? Oh." Fever schaute auf die Uhrzeitanzeige seines Monitors und sog scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. „Drei Stunden… zu spät."

„Dann kenne ich jemanden, der ziemlich wütend mittlerweile sein dürfte." Missbilligend legte Guide den Kopf etwas schräg und beobachtete seinen Schützling, der es mittlerweile selbst zu einem Meister der Cleverman gebracht hatte.

„Bisher hat er mir noch immer verziehen", meinte Fever und speicherte sein letztes Projekt, über dem er die Zeit völlig vergessen hatte, ab. „Heute wird es nicht anders sein." Er lächelte und stand auf.

_Sei dir da man nicht so sicher_, dachte Guide und schaute seinem Schützling hinterher. Es gab sicherlich seltsamere Bruderschaften als die zwischen Fever und Bonewhite und die wenigsten davon hatten auch nur halb so lang gehalten, aber die Zeichen für den Verfall waren mittlerweile recht deutlich.

Vor Monaten schon hatten beide aus ihrer alten Wabeneinheit in andere Quartiere umziehen müssen. Damals konnten sich die Brüder jeden Tag sehen, jetzt war das schon schwieriger. Überhaupt waren Bruderschaften zwischen Clevermen und Blades schwierig bis selten. Guide hatte selbst einige Erfahrung darin und gab den beiden nur noch Wochen, höchstenfalls Monate bis zum endgültigen Bruch.

_Wie Feuer und Wasser_, dachte Guide und schüttelte den Kopf. Äußerlich mochten sie sich vielleicht ähneln bis zu einem gewissen Grad, aber innerlich waren sie grundverschieden. Fever, der aufbrausende Wissenschaftler, der Zeit und Raum vollständig um sich vergessen konnte, trotzdem äußerlich immer gepflegt und durchaus empfindlich in vielen Bereichen. Bonewhite, der kühle Pragmatiker, der Guide damals vor allem wegen seines beharrlichen Schweigens aufgefallen war, von unglaublicher Geduld und gleichzeitig nachtragend, aber immer beherrscht. Das konnte auf Dauer nicht mehr halten. Erst recht nicht, wenn Fever nicht endlich etwas mehr Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit investierte.

Aber so lang ihr Privatleben nicht Einfluss auf ihre Arbeit nehmen würde, sollten beide tun und lassen, was ihnen beliebte. Andererseits wusste Guide ganz genau, dass Fever eben nicht zu den Wraith gehörte, die ihre Probleme in ihrem Quartier ließen, ganz im Gegenteil. Und das war es, das den Obersten Meister der Clevermen jetzt schon beunruhigte. Von Bonewhite erwartete er nichts anderes als professionelles Verhalten, aber Fever… Nein, das konnte nur in einem Drama enden, das ihn womöglich die Karriere oder gar den Kopf kosten würde. Es gab genug ältere Clevermen, die ihm seinen steilen Aufstieg neideten. Und damit würde es unweigerlich zu Guide's Problem werden, auf das er gut und gern verzichten konnte.

Zeit, sich selbst zurückzuziehen. Er schloss seine Berichte ab und bereitete das Experiment für den Folgetag so weit vor wie möglich. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in seine Unterkunft, welche in der Zenana, dem Wohnbereich der Gefährten und Pallax der Königin, lag. Dabei musste er durch den Cluster, in dem sich Fever's Quartier befand. Lautes Fauchen und Knurren ließen ihn inne halten – diese Stimmen kannte er.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich den Geräuschen und lugte um eine Ecke: tatsächlich, dort stand sein Schützling und stritt sich lautstark mit seinem Bruder. Was sie sich genau an den Kopf warfen, konnte Guide nicht ausmachen, aber ihre Gefühle waren sehr deutlich zu schmecken: Zorn und Enttäuschung bei Bonewhite, nicht weniger Wut bei Fever, aber auch ehrliche Überraschung und mangelndes Schuldbewusstsein. _Offenbar hält dein Bruder heute nichts von Verzeihen_, dachte Guide und runzelte die Stirn. War sein eigenes Privatleben mittlerweile so langweilig geworden, dass er das von anderen ausspionieren musste?

_Ein unauffälliger Rückzug wäre jetzt angebracht_, dachte er und stutzte: der Streit war urplötzlich verebbt. Von Neugier geplagt spähte er noch einmal in den Gang: niemand zu sehen. Er lauschte und schmeckte noch einmal in das mentale Netzwerk, aber vorrangig spürte er nur die schlafenden Clevermen um sich herum. Verborgener spürte er Verzweiflung und immer noch nicht besänftigte Wut, aber auch Ängste vor Verlust und Einsamkeit. Guide blinzelte. War das jetzt schon der Auftakt zu dem von ihm befürchteten Drama?

Er beschloss, am nächsten Morgen Fever in dessen Quartier aufzusuchen und vorzugeben, ihn zu dem Experiment hinzuziehen zu wollen. Eigentlich brauchte er keine Hilfe, aber vielleicht war es notwendig, den jungen Cleverman jetzt enger an sich zu binden, um den schlimmsten anzunehmenden Entwicklungen zuvor zu kommen – immerhin hatte er Jahre investiert, um Fever voranzubringen. So einfach wollte er ihn nicht aufgeben.

Vielleicht sollte er auch Ease bitten, ein Auge auf Bonewhite zu haben… der Jüngste der Pallax war gerade erst selbst zu einem Offizier der Wachen aufgestiegen und arbeitete relativ eng mit dem Bruder von Fever zusammen. Aber Ease war auch ein unerfahrener Holzkopf manchmal, dem Diskretion so fern wie Weisheit lagen. Allein seinem hübschen Gesicht hatte er es zu verdanken, dass die Königin auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war. Außerdem war es wahrscheinlich unmöglich, aus dem verschlossenen Bonewhite irgendetwas herauszuholen, das über die Arbeit hinausging. Und wenn, würde es Ease nicht einmal auffallen, befürchtete Guide.

Er lag noch längere Zeit wach und überlegte, was er tun könnte – und schließlich, warum er glaubte, dass ihn das alles überhaupt etwas anging. Der Erkenntnis, dass er sich selbst langweilte, verschloss er sich unbewusst. Seit langer Zeit stand er in der Gunst seiner Königin Snow, war sogar einer ihrer Gefährten geworden. Aber fast ebenso lang lebte er nur noch für seine Forschungen und jene wenigen Momente, in denen er allein mit der Königin sein durfte. Die Intrigen der Lords der Zenana zu verfolgen ermüdete ihn nur noch. Er besaß einigen Einfluss und wenn ihm das Gezänk zu viel wurde, konnte er innerhalb kürzester Zeit für Ruhe unter den Streithähnen sorgen. Unterstützt wurde er dabei meist von Sniper, ihrem Commander, den Guide durchaus einen Freund nannte.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er verschiedene Wraith in Positionen gehoben, von denen er annahm, sie würden noch einmal nützlich für ihn werden. Seine Gegner positionierten ihre eigenen Günstlinge und letztendlich entschied doch nur die Kompetenz oder Inkompetenz des Einzelnen über das weitere Schicksal. Nein, Ease war besser nicht auf Bonewhite anzusetzen. Vielleicht sollte er in der nächsten Zeit mal wieder eine Mission starten und Bonewhite und sein Schwadron zum Schutz anfordern, wie früher schon. Es gab schließlich genug dort draußen zu entdecken. Ja, genau das würde er tun. Mit diesem Gedanken als Letzten schlief er endlich ein.

A/N: Blades sind die Militärs, Clevermen sind die Wissenschaftler, Ingenieure und Techniker. Drohnen sind Drohnen und werden von den männlichen Wraith befehligt.

Pallax sind männliche Mätressen, die sich die Königin hält, die Zenana ist eine Art Harem in unmittelbarer Nähe der Gemächer der Königin – die Idee stammt nicht von mir sondern ist aus „Homecoming" entliehen. Ein Gefährte ist eine Art „feste Beziehung" einer Königin, die durchaus mehrere haben kann.

Prolog und erstes Kapitel sind etwas kurz geraten, darum habe ich sie hier zusammengeführt. Die nächsten Kapitel werden wieder etwas länger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Am nächsten Morgen hätte er beinahe vergessen, bei Fever vorbeizuschauen. Der junge Cleverman war gerade dabei, sich anzukleiden, als Guide eintrat.

„Sir?", fragte er und zog seinen Mantel über.

„Ich brauche deine Mithilfe bei einem Experiment", sagte Guide und schaute sich um. Ein ähnliches Quartier hatte er früher auch bewohnt: kaum acht Schritt in Länge und Breite, eine Schlafecke in einem kleinen Alkoven, Tisch, zwei Stühle, einige Verschläge in den Wänden. Kein Vergleich zu einer Unterkunft in der Zenana, aber ausreichend. Er legte den Kopf schräg und meinte: „Ich hatte diese Quartiere größer in Erinnerung."

„Es gibt auch größere, aber mir genügt dieses", sagte Fever und räumte hastig einige private Dinge weg, bevor der andere sie genauer erkennen konnte.

Guide brummte nur neutral und wartete, bis Fever fertig war, sich und seine Unterkunft zu sortieren. Ungewöhnlich schweigsam folgte der junge Cleverman ihm ins Labor und ließ sich in die Aufgaben einweisen. Nach einer Weile, als die Simulationen zur Verbesserung der Nahrungskapseln liefen, stellte Guide fest: „Du bist so still."

„Es ist nichts", entgegnete Fever, doch die Gefühle, die in ihm aufwallten, straften seine Worte Lügen. Der junge Cleverman presste die Lippen aufeinander und konzentrierte sich auf die Anzeigen.

‚Streit?', fragte Guide privater und beobachtete mit Sorge einige Datenabweichungen.

‚Nein', antwortete Fever und Guide schwieg. Dann platzte es aus dem Jüngeren heraus: ‚Wie kann man nur so nachtragend sein!'

Guide runzelte die Stirn. ‚Also doch Streit.'

‚Nein, nicht mehr. Dachte ich. Und dann meinte er heute Morgen, ich solle ihn die nächste Zeit in Ruhe lassen!' Wütend fegte Fever einen Scanner vom Tisch und fauchte die erschrockenen Techniker an, die um sie herum arbeiteten.

‚Dein Bruder _ist_ nachtragend, das weiß jeder, der schon einmal mit ihm zu tun hatte', meinte Guide. Bonewhite fragte ihn jedes Mal, ob mit Regen zu rechnen sei, wenn er ihn und sein Schwadron für eine Mission anforderte – auch noch Jahre, nachdem sie einmal bei einem Einsatz bis auf die Knochen durchnässt worden waren.

‚Ich hatte ihn nur gefragt, ob wir unsere Verabredung heute nachholen könnten und dann das!' Fever knurrte wütend, ließ aber die Anzeigen nicht aus den Augen. ‚Hier stimmt etwas nicht.'

„Ja, ich sehe es", sagte Guide und kam um die Konsole herum, um Fever's Anzeigen in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Ich habe ähnliche Abweichungen."

„Also liegt es nicht an den Männchen", meinte Fever, der den gleichen Test mit den Vorgaben von menschlichen Männern hatte laufen lassen, wie Guide mit deren Weibchen.

„Nein. Nur bei den noch nicht Ausgereiften gibt es nicht so gravierende Ausschläge…", stellte Guide fest und fügte hinzu: „Aber auch da… hm."

Bisher war es nur möglich, ihre Nahrung für einige Monate auf Vorrat zu speichern. Aber Guide war zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass es von Vorteil sein würde, die Ernte auch über Jahre konservieren zu können. Die Lanteaner besaßen eine Technik, wie sie sich selbst am Leben erhalten konnten, das war den Wraith bekannt. Leider war das einzige Gerät, das ihnen für ihre Forschungen zur Verfügung stand, bei dem Absturz des Schiffes, aus dem sie es geborgen hatten, beschädigt worden. Es gab grundsätzliche Unterschiede zu den Winterschlafkapseln der Wraith, besonders bei der Ernährung während der inaktiven Phase der lebenden Objekte.

„Also noch einmal zurück zum Anfang", knurrte Guide und brach die Simulation ab.

Fever sah das als Zeichen, dass er entlassen war und sich um seine eigenen Arbeiten kümmern konnte, doch Guide drückte ihn zurück auf den Hocker. „Bleib hier, du wirst später die Berechnungen für mich anstellen. Zunächst aber: was unterscheidet Menschen von uns Wraith?"

Der junge Cleverman zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte frei heraus: „Dass sie unser Futter sind?"

Guide warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu und Fever duckte sich unwillkürlich. „Menschen essen, wie wir es in unserer Jugend tun. Dafür bringen sie sogar selbst andere Tiere um", meinte er und setzte sich neben Fever auf einen weiteren Hocker. „Aber was tun sie dann?"

_Ich bin Datenverarbeitungs- und Dechiffrierungsspezialist, kein Biologe_, dachte Fever, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Manchen Cleverman half es, anderen ihre Forschungen zu erläutern und mit ihnen zusammen neue Lösungen zu finden. Guide hingegen duldete nur selten, dass jemand ihm Vorschläge machte, er hörte sich vor allem selbst zu. _Im Grunde könnte er auch mit der Wand reden_, dachte Fever und versuchte sich an der ausdruckslosen Miene, die sein Bruder so perfekt beherrschte.

„In ihren Siedlungen brennen ständig Feuer. Auch, wenn es sehr warm ist – also beheizen sie damit nicht nur ihre Unterkünfte", sinnierte Guide und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bevor er sie wieder streckte, nur, um sie erneut zu ballen. Eine nervöse Angewohnheit, die Fever schon oft aufgefallen war. „Vielleicht…" Er wendete sich der Konsole zu und rief einige Videoaufnahmen, die während der letzten Ernteflüge gemacht worden waren, auf. Darauf waren deutlich Feuerstellen auch außerhalb der primitiven Behausungen zu erkennen. Guide hielt das Bild an und zoomte auf eines dieser Feuer. „Was ist das da über den Flammen? An diesem Gestell?"

„Sieht aus wie eine Metallschale", antwortete Fever und kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Bild war undeutlich und verschwommen.

„Hm", brummte Guide und lehnte sich zurück. „Als ich selbst noch ein Blade war und auf Ernteflüge geschickt wurde, habe ich so etwas oft beobachtet, aber nichts damit anfangen können. Die Kadaver von kleineren Tieren hängen oft vor ihren Hütten, siehst du, wie hier." Er veränderte den Ausschnitt des Bildes und wies auf einige Vögel, die kopfüber von einer Querstrebe hingen.

Angewidert verzog Fever das Gesicht. Die Vorstellung, sich Leichen als Schmuck vor seinem Quartier aufzuhängen, ließ ihn erschauern. Er empfand Menschen in freier Wildbahn als höchst unhygienisch und bediente sich nur bei Exemplaren, die schon einige Zeit in den Vorratskapseln gesteckt hatten. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie es Drohnen und Blades über sich brachten, freilaufende Menschen direkt vor Ort zu konsumieren. Fever bevorzugte eindeutig gereinigte und ruhig gestellte Nahrung, die nicht mehr als Wildtiere, die Menschen nun einmal waren, zu erkennen war. Wenigstens verzichtete Bonewhite darauf, ihm Geschichten über irgendwelche Jagden zu erzählen und was er dann mit seiner Beute anstellte. „Vielleicht müssen sie ihre Nahrung erst… verändern?", meinte Fever und wendete den Blick ab.

„Ja, dazu gab es schon einmal Untersuchungen…" Guide strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart. „Geh wieder an deine eigene Arbeit, ich rufe dich, sobald ich die Unterlagen gefunden habe."

Fever wollte schon sagen, dass Guide besser mit Darkseed, einem führenden Biologen, beraten wäre, schloss dann aber wieder den Mund und machte, dass er zu seinem eigenen Laborbereich kam. Wenn der ranghöchste Cleverman und Gefährte ihrer Königin beschlossen hatte, ausgerechnet ihn bei seinem Projekt dabeizuhaben, dann sollte dies wohl so sein. Auch wenn es Fever widerstrebte, sich ausgerechnet mit Menschen befassen zu müssen.

Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie Digger, ein alter Blade und ihr Erzieher in Jünglingstagen, ihn angefahren hatte, er könne sich schließlich nicht ewig von Früchten ernähren. Nach zwei vergeblichen Anläufen sich an einem Menschen zu nähren, hatte Bonewhite ihn begleiten dürfen. Die Nahrungsumstellung fiel keinem Wraith leicht, aber nur die wenigsten hatten damit solche Probleme wie Fever zunächst. Fast wahnsinnig vor Hunger brachte er es damals trotz allem nicht über sich, diesen schreienden und sich windenden Menschen in der Nahrungskapsel auch nur anzufassen.

Sein Bruder, der nur wenige Tage vor ihm geschlüpft war, war ihm hier um Längen voraus. Fever wollte schon fast wieder fliehen, als Bonewhite ihn aufhielt und den Menschen kurzerhand bewusstlos schlug. „Wenn sie schreien, sorg dafür, dass sie den Mund halten", hatte sein Bruder zu ihm gesagt und seine Hand auf die Brust des Menschen gedrückt, bis er sich letztendlich doch nährte. Wären sie nicht vorher schon unzertrennlich gewesen, spätestens in diesem Moment wären sie es geworden.

Fever schüttelte sich innerlich. Bis heute hatte er beizeiten Probleme, sich an frisch eingefangenen Menschen zu nähren. Nach einigen Tagen oder Wochen wurden sie ruhiger, dann fiel es ihm leichter. Bonewhite hatte damit nie derartige Probleme gehabt. Er sah die Dinge praktisch und tat, was getan werden musste. Fever als Theoretiker war zwar in der Lage, höchst komplexe Probleme in der Datenverarbeitung zu finden und knackte innerhalb kürzester Zeit fast jeden Code, aber in vielen Bereichen war er auf die praktische Hilfe seines Bruders angewiesen.

Und ausgerechnet dieser hatte im Moment kein Interesse daran, mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Es war nicht einmal mehr möglich, ihn im mentalen Netzwerk zu erspüren, so sehr hatte er sich bisher nur selten verschlossen gehabt. Fever schnaubte und verwarf die Berechnungen vom Vortag. _Die ganze Arbeit umsonst und noch dazu einen Streit provoziert_, dachte er und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Vielleicht tat ihm etwas Ablenkung durch Guide ganz gut. Auch wenn er Menschen weiterhin als ziemlich abstoßend empfand.

A/N: Nur um dem Vorwurf meine Wraith seien zu menschlich zuvorzukommen: Michael benahm sich als Mensch auch zunächst recht zivilisiert, bis ihm klar wurde, wie sehr er hintergangen worden war. Er suchte sogar Rat (und Trost) bei Teyla, die sich ihm ja als Freundin vorgestellt hatte. Als Wraith hatte er ursprünglich wohl auch enge Freunde (und Brüder), mit denen er ähnlich vertraut umging. Auch wenn sie insgesamt aggressiver sind (scheinen), leben sie in einer Jahrtausende alten Hochkultur mit einer weit fortgeschritteneren Technik als wir Menschen heutzutage auf der guten alten Erde. Wenn sie nur zweidimensionale, knurrende und fauchende Sadisten wären, hätten sie sich nie so weit entwickelt.

Okay, Fever ist eine Sissy. In „The Lost" (zweites Buch der Legacy-Reihe) steht: „They always said, clevermen were soft." Warum sollte also nicht ein schlauer, etwas affektgestörter aber auch zimperlicher Wraith existieren? Fever ist so jemand ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Fasziniert durchstöberte Guide die folgenden fünf Tage die Archive und wunderte sich, wie wenig die Wraith doch letztendlich über ihre Nahrungsquelle wussten. _Viertausend Jahre Kulturgeschichte und so wenig Ahnung_, dachte er und seufzte. Auch wenn er selbst schon seit langem als Cleverman diente, so hatte er doch als Blade begonnen und nie aufgehört, sich als einer zu fühlen. Irgendwann würde er wohl wieder zu den Militärs zurückkehren, wenn er seine Neugierde befriedigt hatte, hinter die Fassade von Dingen und Wesen zu schauen. Gut, diese Wissbegier würde ihn immer ausmachen und antreiben, aber er vermisste bei den Clevermen oft jenen Zusammenhalt, der bei den Blades so selbstverständlich und überlebenswichtig war. ‚Wanderer zwischen den Welten' hatte Snow ihn einmal genannt und gelacht. Als er noch ein einfacher Dart-Pilot war, nannten sie ihn ‚Observer', weil er bei ihren Einsätzen zunächst erst länger ihre Feinde oder Beute beobachtete, bevor er zuschlug. ‚Guide' nannten sie ihn später, als immer mehr seinem Beispiel folgten.

Ein neuerlicher Wutausbruch von Fever riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der junge Cleverman ließ seine schlechte Laune gerade an einer Gruppe Techniker und Anwärter aus, die ihm nicht schnell genug arbeiteten. „Ich will keine Entschuldigungen hören, sondern die Daten! Mit Ausflüchten kann ich nicht arbeiten!", fauchte er und war drauf und dran, den leitenden Techniker seiner Abteilung zu erwürgen.

Guide erhob sich und begab sich ruhig und gelassen zu der Gruppe, als Fever sich wieder fasste und die Männer mit einem kehligen Knurren verscheuchte. ‚So werden sie auch nicht schneller fertig', meinte Guide und presste die Lippen zusammen.

‚Das weiß ich, Sir', entgegnete Fever und ballte die Fäuste, ‚aber vielleicht motiviert es sie, nicht unnötig zu trödeln!'

‚An was arbeitest du eigentlich gerade?', fragte Guide und beobachtete mit zunehmender Besorgnis, wie unruhig und unausgeglichen sein Schützling in den letzten Tagen geworden war – weit mehr, als sonst schon.

Fever seufzte und riss sich zusammen. ‚An einem Programm, das dazu dienen soll, den Subraumfunk der Lanteaner abzuhören. Der Commander hatte mich damit beauftragt. Und nun scheitert alles an der Inkompetenz dieser…'

‚Gut, wenn du eh noch warten musst, kannst du mir in der Zwischenzeit auch helfen', unterbrach ihn Guide und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nicht mehr darauf geachtet, welche Entwicklung der Streit zwischen den Brüdern genommen hatte, aber mit Sicherheit war es noch zu keiner Aussöhnung gekommen. Fever besaß ein überschäumendes Temperament, das trotzdem meist von Bonewhite mit einem einzigen Blick gezügelt werden konnte. Schlimmstenfalls durch kurzfristiges Ignorieren, aber bisher hatten ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten noch nie so lang angedauert. Vielleicht hatte der Blade jetzt endgültig genug von seinem Bruder, was Guide gar nicht gefallen wollte.

Er zeigte Fever die Passagen aus den Datenbänken, die er für relevant hielt. „Die Menschen in unseren Vorratskapseln verhungern nach einer Weile, weil ihnen irgendetwas fehlt. Für ein paar Monate können sie diesen Mangel kompensieren, aber nicht ständig. Wir werden morgen einen kleinen Ausflug nach Tempes unternehmen und ich möchte, dass du deinen Bruder und sein Schwadron zum Schutz anforderst."

Fever schwieg zunächst, doch dann fragte er: „Wir, Sir?"

„Ja. Du, ich, Bonewhite und ein paar Drohnen – hast du damit irgendein Problem?", fragte Guide lauernd.

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Fever und senkte den Blick.

„Dann kannst du ja auch gleich zur Wachenabteilung gehen und alles vorbereiten", meinte Guide und funkelte seinen Günstling zornig an, bis dieser sich in Bewegung setzte.

Fever durchquerte den halben Hive zu Fuß, vermied die Transporter, um mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich seinem Bruder gegenüber verhalten sollte, nachdem dieser ihn so lang wie noch nie zuvor vollkommen ignoriert hatte. Die ersten zwei Tage war er noch wütend gewesen, danach besorgt, aber langsam empfand er echte Angst.

Er wusste genau, wie sich Bonewhite verhalten würde, wenn er jetzt zu den Wachen käme: Als wäre nie etwas gewesen und Fever nur einer von vielen Cleverman, die immer mal wieder Expeditionen unternahmen und eine Schwadron anforderten. Er hatte es einmal bei so einer Anforderung gewagt, seinen Bruder mental nach etwas Privatem zu fragen und eine ungeheure Abfuhr kassiert. Und damals waren sie gerade nicht zerstritten. Was würde erst geschehen, wenn er jetzt etwas anderes als das, was Guide ihm aufgetragen hatte, erwähnte? Könnte es Fever überhaupt gelingen, sich zurückzuhalten? _Vielleicht sollte ich nur mit Firehead sprechen_, dachte er und der Gedanke gefiel ihm immer besser, je länger er darüber nachdachte. Immerhin wandte sich Guide auch immer direkt an den Obersten Wachoffizier. Hoffentlich war dieser auch gerade im Dienst… es herrschte Tagzeit auf dem Hive, die Aussichten waren also günstig.

Firehead war tatsächlich im Dienst, allerdings gerade damit beschäftigt, Anwärter zu trainieren – eine höfliche Umschreibung für grausame Prügel, die junge Blades ohne große Nahkampferfahrung gar nicht parieren konnten. Clevermen noch weniger. Beeindruckt beobachtete Fever eine Weile das Geschehen in der Wachhalle, bis sich ein junger Offizier zu ihm gesellte, den man Ease nannte. „Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?", fragte er und lächelte freundlich.

Fever mochte Ease. Er war ihm bisher selten begegnet, aber die offene und freundliche Art des Blades gefiel ihm. „Guide schickt mich. Er will morgen eine Expedition unternehmen und benötigt eine Schwadron. Bonewhite soll sie führen."

Erstaunt riss Ease die Augen auf. „Die Drohnen sollten kein Problem sein, aber Bonewhite wird sie auf keinen Fall anführen!"

Ungläubig starrte Fever den Blade an. „Und wieso das nicht?"

Ease senkte den Blick, dann räusperte er sich und fragte leise: „Du bist doch sein Bruder, oder?" Als Fever, dem ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, nickte, fuhr Ease noch leiser fort: „Unterhaltet ihr euch auch gelegentlich? Ich meine, Bonewhite ist ja recht still, aber…"

„Komm zur Sache!", fauchte Fever ungeduldig.

„Dein Bruder ist seit fast sechs Tagen zusammen mit Hornet und einen Spezialkommando auf der _Sharp Sword_ unterwegs zu einem Außenposten der Lanteaner, den sie in einem der Randgebiete errichtet haben. Ich hätte gedacht, dass er so etwas erwähnen würde." Ease lächelte entschuldigend, was Fever aber kaum wahrnahm.

Immer noch innerlich betäubt kehrte der Cleverman ins Labor zurück und berichtete Guide tonlos, dass er, wie aufgetragen, eine Schwadron angefordert hatte. Und dass sie von Ease begleitet werden würden. Dann setzte er sich wieder an seinen eigenen Arbeitsplatz und arbeitete an seinem Projekt weiter.

Guide runzelte die Stirn. Sein Schützling zeigte keinerlei Emotionen, war ruhig und beherrscht - genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er erwartet hatte. _Ich muss Ease fragen, was da los ist_, dachte er und nahm sich vor, den Pallax später aufzusuchen.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Bonewhite ist seit Tagen nicht mehr auf dem Hive und sein Bruder wusste nichts davon! Vielleicht solltest du besser mich aufklären?", meinte Ease am Abend zu seinem Besucher.

„Ein Missverständnis, mehr nicht", entgegnete Guide und wandte sich schon zum Gehen, als Ease ihm hinterher rief: „Seit wann übst du dich in Untertreibungen? Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, werde ich eben Fever selbst befragen!"

Wütend fuhr Guide herum und knurrte: „Davon würde ich dir abraten! Außerdem vergisst du anscheinend, wo du stehst, junger _Pallax_!"

Ease lachte nur auf. „Ah, nun wird er wütend, der _Gefährte_… Wenn mir Fever nicht so Leid getan hätte, würde euch morgen irgendjemand anderer begleiten. Ich dachte, gleich fällt er um vor Schreck. Ist mir sowieso ein Rätsel, wie dieses Gespann…"

„Ease, tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und halt den Mund!", fauchte Guide und trat direkt vor den Blade. „Wage es nicht einmal, einen von beiden je danach zu fragen!"

Schulter zuckend entgegnete Ease: „Sie werden sich wohl zerstritten haben, geschieht öfter. Aber ich lasse mir nicht von dir oder irgendwem anderen als unserer Königin vorschreiben, mit wem ich mich unterhalte." Katzenhaft lächelnd fügte er hinzu: „Ich mag Fever. Bonewhite auch, aber der zieht es ja vor, sich mit kaum jemandem anzufreunden. Außer natürlich mit dir."

Guide kniff die Augen zusammen und knurrte noch einmal drohend, bevor er ging und sein eigenes Quartier aufsuchte. Hatte dieser naseweise Blade ihn wirklich gerade eifersüchtig genannt? Vielleicht war Ease ja doch nicht so leichtfertig und oberflächlich, wie alle von ihm annahmen. Denn so sehr Guide sich bemühte, es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass er seinen Schützlingen gegenüber recht Besitz ergreifend werden konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Die Ankunft einer Gruppe Wraith hatte die Bewohner der Siedlung, die dem Sternenring am nächsten lag, binnen Sekunden in die Wälder verjagt. Sicher würde man sie beobachten, aber das kümmerte Guide nicht weiter.

Fever hatte Guide früher schon oft auf seinen Expeditionen begleitet, allerdings war es dabei immer um technische Hilfsleistungen gegangen. Warum er nun unbedingt auf diese Mission mitkommen sollte, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht zu beantworten. Andererseits war er froh über die Ablenkung. _Wenn Bonewhite zurück ist, werde ich ihm den Kopf von den Schultern reißen!_, dachte er und stapfte hinter dem Meister der Cleverman hinterher.

Auf Ease machte die Siedlung den gleichen abgerissenen Eindruck, wie jede andere, die von den Menschen errichtet worden war: roh zusammen gezimmerte Hütten, einige Zelte an den Randbezirken, über allem der Gestank von Verwesung und menschlichen Ausscheidungen. Sicherheitshalber wies er die fünf Drohnen, die er kommandierte, noch einmal an, in nichts hinein zu treten, sofern es sich vermeiden ließ.

An einer Behausung hielt Guide inne und winkte eine der Drohnen heran. „Einpacken!", befahl er und deutete auf einen halben Tierkadaver, der dort neben dem Eingang hing und von Myriaden von Fliegen umschwirrt wurde. Fever und Ease schüttelten sich gleichzeitig vor Ekel. ‚Warum tut er das?', fragte Ease Fever, dem die Reaktion des jungen Cleverman nicht entgangen war.

‚Es geht um die Ernährung der Herden und warum es uns nicht gelingt, die Ernte längere Zeit in den Vorratskapseln am Leben zu erhalten', erklärte Fever und schaute sich selbst nach anderen Lebensmitteln um.

‚Und dafür braucht er tote Tiere?', fragte Ease weiter und nahm Witterung auf. So scheu Menschen auch sein mochten, wer wusste schon, wie sie sich verhielten, wenn man ihnen ihr Futter wegnahm? Mit gebleckten Zähnen fauchte er in Richtung des Waldes, wo er mehrere Männchen roch. Als sich nichts weiter tat, befahl er einer Drohne, in das Buschwerk zu feuern. Zufrieden bemerkte der Blade, dass sich die Menschen panisch zurückzogen.

„War das jetzt unbedingt notwendig?", knurrte Guide und beugte sich über eine der Feuerstellen und roch an dem Gebräu, das in einer tiefen Metallschale darüber brodelte.

„Sie kamen mir zu nahe heran, Sir", rechtfertigte sich Ease. Sobald sie sich außerhalb der Zenana befanden, hatte er auf die korrekte Anrede zu achten. Egal, wie viel Zeit sie schon miteinander beim Würfeln verbracht hatten, es galt, die Form zu wahren. Auch Fever hätte er eigentlich mit ‚Sir' ansprechen müssen, aber der junge Cleverman legte wenig Wert auf Etikette. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, mit dem Ease schon öfters aneinander geraten war wegen Kleinigkeiten. Natürlich hatte Bonewhite dabei immer Recht behalten: er war älter als Ease und höher gestellt. Andererseits war es leicht und durchaus angenehm, mit ihm zu arbeiten, wenn man sich an die Regeln der Hierarchie hielt.

Guide brummte neutral und nahm eine Probe von dem kochendheißen Gebräu, die er von Fever in einer Tasche verstauen ließ. Sie durchsuchten die Siedlung einige Zeit, nahmen verschiedene Lebensmittel mit und Guide beschloss, noch einen anderen Planeten aufzusuchen.

„Dann müssen wir zunächst den Hive informieren, bevor wir weiterreisen, Sir", erinnerte ihn Ease auf dem Weg zurück zum Sternenring.

„Zeitverschwendung", blockte Guide ab, „Hier auf Tempes entwickelt sich die Herde prächtig. Ich will wissen, was auf Sena anders ist. Dort gibt es immer nur kümmerliche Ernteerträge. Wenn wir schon unterwegs sind, sollten wir das auch gleich nutzen."

Ease schaute zu Fever hinüber, der nur andeutungsweise mit den Schultern zuckte, während er die Adresse von Sena anwählte. ‚Geht er mit Bonewhite auch so um?', fragte Ease.

‚Mein Bruder scheint immer zu wissen, wann es sich lohnt, Guide zu widersprechen', antwortete Fever und beobachtete, wie die Vorhut von drei Drohnen durch den Ereignishorizont ging.

‚Dann sollte ich ihn nach seiner Rückkehr wohl mal dazu befragen', meinte Ease lächelnd und folgte der Vorhut.

„Worüber ihr euch auch unterhaltet: halte dich fern von Ease", riet Guide seinen Schützling und bedeutete ihm, zusammen durch den Sternenring zu gehen.

„Warum das, Sir?", fragte Fever und trat neben seinen Mentor.

„Erstens, weil es mir nicht gefällt und zweitens, weil er einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich nehmen könnte", knurrte Guide, bevor sie gefolgt von den restlichen beiden Drohnen durch die bläuliche Energiewand gingen.

Auf der anderen Seite herrschte Nacht. Ease hatte bereits die Umgebung sichern lassen, als die beiden Clevermen ankamen. „Die nächste Siedlung ist einige Meilen entfernt, Sir. Vielleicht sollten wir mit einem Dart zurückkehren."

„Wir werden laufen. Oder fürchtest du dich etwa vor der Dunkelheit?", fauchte Guide und Fever zuckte zusammen. So schroff war der Meister der Cleverman mit Bonewhite nie umgegangen. Doch Ease nickte nur lächelnd und ließ die Drohnen um sie herum Aufstellung nehmen, bevor sie losmarschierten.

‚Was hast du ihm denn getan, dass er so grantig ist?', fragte Fever den Blade und hoffte, dass Guide nichts von ihrer stillen Unterhaltung mitbekam.

‚Anscheinend einen Nerv getroffen', entgegnete Ease amüsiert. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie missmutig Guide sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. _Aber woher sollte ein Günstling von Guide auch dessen anderen Seiten kennen_, dachte er und konzentrierte sich darauf, Witterung aufzunehmen.

Sie hatten bereits einige Meilen in dem hügeligen Gelände zurückgelegt, als Ease ihnen bedeutete, anzuhalten. „Hier stimmt etwas nicht!"

Nun nahm auch Guide den schwachen Geruch wahr. „Lanteaner!"

Fever riss erschrocken die Augen auf – so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte nichts anderes schmecken als die Gerüche der Nacht. Aber er war auch kein Blade und nie für die Jagdwitterung ausgebildet worden. „Zurück zum Sternenring?", fragte er flüsternd, doch Guide und Ease schüttelten die Köpfe. „Nein, von dort kommt gerade eine Gruppe", flüsterte Ease und deutete auf ein größeres Gebüsch. „Dort hinein!"

Versteckt im Blattwerk beobachteten sie, wie eine Gruppe von etwa zwanzig gut gerüsteten Lanteanern an ihnen vorbei auf die Siedlung zuhielt. Fever, der neben der Drohne mit dem Tierkadaver im Gepäck hockte, war zwischen Ekel und Furcht hin und her gerissen. _Nie, nie wieder werde ich mit Guide auf eine Mission gehen!_, dachte er und hielt sich die Nase zu.

Ease hatte den Mund zu einem Schmollen verzogen und kniff die Augen zusammen. ‚Hoffentlich benutzen sie jetzt keinen ihrer Scanner und sehen uns darauf!', meinte er zu Guide.

‚Wenn wir mit einem Dart gekommen wären, hätten sie uns wahrscheinlich schon längst abgeschossen, wenn es das ist, worauf du hinaus willst', entgegnete dieser und grollte leise.

‚Aber zumindest wüsste man dann jetzt auf dem Hive, wo wir sind.' Ease hätte darauf bestehen sollen, zuerst zurück zum Basisschiff zu kehren, anstatt sich einschüchtern zu lassen.

‚Irgendwann werden sie abziehen, dann können wir verschwinden', meinte Guide ärgerlich. _Wie dumm, dass wir hier kein Frühwarnsystem installiert haben, sonst hätten wir gleich Verstärkung…_

‚Darum mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Aber ich fürchte, unsere Begleitung verliert vorher die Nerven.' Ease warf einen Blick zu Fever, der sich so klein wie nur irgend möglich gemacht hatte und nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum kaute.

Guide presste die Lippen aufeinander. ‚Du hast Recht, wir sollten in Bewegung bleiben. Abwarten war noch nie eine von Fever's Stärken.'

Als die Lanteaner außer Sicht waren, schickte Ease eine der Drohnen aus, den Rückweg zu erkunden. Eilig huschten sie von Gebüsch zu Gebüsch und zum ersten Mal bedauerte es Ease, dass es auf Sena keinen wirklichen Wald gab. Für die Ernte war offenes Gelände günstig, aber in diesem Fall für die kleine Gruppe Wraith weniger. Es war sinnlos, sich auf einen Kampf einzulassen. Die Lanteaner waren ihnen zahlenmäßig und von der Bewaffnung her weit überlegen. Mit ihren Gewehren konnten sie sogar Darts vom Himmel holen.

„Mist!", fluchte Ease leise, als er die Gedankenbilder der Drohne empfing, die er voraus geschickt hatte. „Der Sternenring wird bewacht. Ohne Kampf kommen wir hier nicht heraus!"

Guide sah sich in dem lichten Gebüsch um, in dem sie sich gerade versteckt hielten und deutete auf eine umgekippte Baumwurzel, die mehr Sichtschutz bieten konnte. Ease nickte und schubste den völlig verschüchterten Fever in diese Richtung. Als auch die letzte Drohne in Deckung gegangen war, diskutierten Ease und Guide flüsternd die Optionen. Fever war bewusst, dass sie dies taten, um ihn mit einzubeziehen, aber er hatte einen Einfall, bei dem er keine Ablenkung gebrauchen konnte. Er tastete seinen Mantel ab, bis er fand, was er suchte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Guide leise, als der junge Cleverman ein kaum handgroßes Gerät aus seinem Mantel zog und auf dem Display einige Justierungen vornahm. „Der Prototyp für das Abhörgerät, das ich für den Commander entwickeln soll", flüsterte Fever, „Vielleicht können wir erfahren, wie viele Lanteaner hier sind – bestenfalls sogar eine Nachricht an die Wachen vom Sternenring schicken, die sie weglockt."

Guide nickte anerkennend. _Gar nicht so dumm die Idee…_

A/N: Ease ist eigentlich ein Charakter aus den Legacy-Büchern und ich wollte ihn gar nicht so sehr in die Handlung einbringen, da man bisher nur wenig von ihm weiß. Aber die Muse, die mir zurzeit im Nacken sitzt, besteht darauf. Was soll ich machen…


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

„Dann gibst du also zu, ganz allein dafür verantwortlich zu sein, dass diese Mission beinahe ein noch tragischeres Ende genommen hätte?", fragte Snow nach und tippte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf der Lehne ihres Thrones.

„Ja, meine Königin", antwortete Guide. Fever und Ease hatte er untersagt, sich abweichend von seiner Version zu äußern, die ihm für das angerichtete Chaos die gesamte Schuld zuschob. Demnach hatte Guide seine Stellung ausgenutzt und Ease unter Morddrohungen dazu gebracht, den vorgeschriebenen Umweg über den Hive zu unterlassen. Auch hätte er Fever dazu gedrängt, den unfertigen Prototyp des Abhörgerätes umzubauen und zu benutzen, woraufhin die Lanteaner umgehend fünf kleine, aber stark bewaffnete Sternenringschiffe zur Unterstützung ihres Kontingents auf Sena geschickt hatten.

Derzeit befanden sich noch zwei große Kriegsschiffe der Lanteaner im Orbit um den Planeten und die gesamte Herde war dabei, den Weidegrund zu evakuieren. Was notwendig geworden war, nachdem Ease drei Granaten hatte zünden lassen, die den Sternenring pulverisiert hatten, nur Sekunden, nachdem die Wraith heil im Hive angekommen waren. Auch hierfür zeichnete Guide sich verantwortlich.

Unglücklichweise hatte sich das Bild von der Drohne, die auf zwei überraschte Lanteaner mit einem halben Hirschkadaver eingeprügelt hatte, schon im ganzen Hive verbreitet. Was der ganzen sorgsam ausgedachten Geschichte von Guide nicht unerheblich die Würde nahm, da so ziemlich jeder Wraith an Bord bei diesem Anblick zu Lachen begann. Und irgendein Scherzbold ihn immer wieder herauf beschwor, woraufhin eine neue Welle von Gelächter einsetzte.

„Drei Offiziere und fünf Drohnen gerettet, ein kompletter Weidegrund verloren und die Lanteaner auf unserem Territorium. Für eine fast völlig unnütze Mission." Snow berief selten den gesamten Rat ein, der aus allen Lords der Zenana, den leitenden Offizieren und den Meistern der Clevermen bestand, nur um jemanden abzustrafen. „Du steigerst dich, Guide."

Er entgegnete nichts, sondern hielt nur den Blick gesenkt und presste die Lippen zusammen. Hinter ihm standen Fever, dem jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war, und ein sehr ernster Ease, die ebenfalls die Köpfe gesenkt hielten.

„Meine Ratgeber sind sich uneinig, was mit dir nun geschehen soll. Die einen sagen, aufgrund deiner Verdienste in der Vergangenheit wäre ein schneller Tod angemessen. Sie empfehlen eine Luftschleuse oder einen scharfen Dolch zu benutzen", sagte Snow und rümpfte die Nase. „Andere wiederum sind der Meinung, ihr solltet alle drei nach Abzug der Lanteaner auf Sena abgesetzt werden, um dort langsam zu verhungern, da es ihnen unmöglich erscheint, dass du ganz allein so ein Unglück anzurichten vermagst."

Fever begann zu zittern, wurde jedoch von Ease in die Rippen geboxt, damit er sich zusammenriss. Die Königin erhob sich und schritt elegant auf die drei Angeklagten zu, die vor ihrem Thron knieten. Als sie Guide erreicht hatte, beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und meinte leise, jedoch für jeden im Saal hörbar: „Aber ich kenne dich besser. Du bist noch zu viel mehr Unheil imstande."

Ease und Fever musterte sie mit eiskaltem Blick, dann kehrte sie zu ihrem Thron zurück und setzte sich anmutig. „Dann hört jetzt mein Urteil: da das meiste Unglück durch den falschen Funkspruch hervorgerufen worden zu sein scheint, wirst du, Guide, persönlich die Fertigstellung des Abhörgerätes bis zum nächsten Erntemond verantworten. Und sicherstellen, dass es unter keinen Umständen zum Versenden von Nachrichten genutzt werden kann. Außerdem verlierst du deinen Status als mein Gefährte. Solltest du diese Aufgabe nicht fristgerecht erfüllen können, verlierst du auch noch deinen Platz in der Zenana." Das aufkommende Gemurmel der Ratsmitglieder beendete sie mit einem energischen Fauchen. „Die Cleverman Fever und Wachoffizier Ease stehen ab sofort unter besonderer Beobachtung. Und jetzt geht mir aus den Augen. Alle!"

Fever, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte, musste von Guide und Ease beinahe aus dem Thronsaal gezerrt werden. „Was war das denn jetzt?", fragte der Cleverman, als sie halbwegs außer Hörweite der Ratsmitglieder waren, die ihnen im Vorbeigehen wütende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Das war der Beweis, dass Guide mehr Glück als Verstand besitzt", erklang der tiefe Bariton von ihrem Commander, der sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Sniper", grüßte Guide mit einem Lächeln, „verdanke ich dir den Vorschlag mit der Luftschleuse?"

„Du kennst mich wohl?", fragte Sniper und schlug seinem Freund lachend auf die Schulter. „Dieses Mal war es allerdings ziemlich knapp."

_Dieses Mal?,_ dachte Fever und riss die Augen auf. Ein Blick zur Seite auf Ease verriet ihm, dass der Blade ähnliche Gedanken hatte.

„Egal, was sie auch immer für einen Narren an dir gefressen hat, irgendwann werden sich Lightning und seine Verbündeten durchsetzen. Dann wird sie dich wirklich bestrafen müssen, ob sie will oder nicht", meinte der Commander ernster und sagte zu Ease: „Auch dich wird dein gutes Aussehen nicht ewig vor Strafe schützen."

Ease schluckte hart. Bisher war er davon ausgegangen, dass die Königin Guide's Geschichte geglaubt hätte. Sicher, sie waren alle mehr als glimpflich davon gekommen, von anderen Hives erzählte man sich, wie rigoros manche Königinnen gegen ihre Untergebenen vorgingen. Dagegen hatten sie gerade nicht viel mehr als einen Klaps auf die Finger erhalten. Da sich die beiden älteren Wraith nun mental miteinander unterhielten, griff er Fever am Arm und zog ihn fort. „Hier sind wir überflüssig. Wir sollten uns lieber überlegen, was wir deinem Bruder erzählen, wenn er zurück kommt und von der Geschichte hört."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Fever verwirrt. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, Bonewhite die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

„Lass es mich so ausdrücken: ich hänge an meinem Leben", meinte Ease und lächelte verlegen, „wäre der Hive im Hyperraum gewesen, als wir ihn anwählten, hätte uns die Explosion durch die Granaten eiskalt erwischt. Ich glaube _nicht_, dass dein Bruder mir dieses Risiko je verzeihen wird, das wir da eingegangen sind… außer, er erfährt nichts davon."

‚Was hast du nur immer mit diesen jungen Kerlen?', fragte Sniper und schaute den beiden kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

‚Man kann mit ihnen viel Aufregendes erleben', meinte Guide und schmunzelte. ‚Wenn sie erst älter werden, wissen sie, dass sie einen Bogen um mich machen sollten.'

Der Commander verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel. ‚Das stimmt allerdings. Zur Sache: das Abhörgerät funktioniert also schon fast?'

‚Ja, Fever ist auf der richtigen Spur. Er hat nur die Reichweite unterschätzt, die der Sender hatte, als wir den falschen Hilferuf aussandten.'

‚Lässt sich nachvollziehen, wo der Ruf überall aufgefangen wurde? Die Sternenringschiffe müssen ja wohl direkt von ihrer Basis aus gesendet worden sein. Es wäre doch sehr interessant zu erfahren, wo Atlantis nun genau liegt', meinte Sniper und strich sich eine seiner dicken Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr.

‚Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich meinte schon zu Snow, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob das möglich ist. Dazu brauche ich auf jeden Fall die Subraumprotokolle von der Brücke', entgegnete Guide. Seit sie von Sena zurückgekehrt waren, stand er in dauerhaften mentalem Kontakt mit der Königin und dem Commander. Fever's kleine Erfindung hatte unter Umständen einige nette Nebeneffekte, die den Verlust eines minderwertigen Weidegrunds mehr als nur verschmerzen ließen.

‚Erhältst du. In dein Labor oder auf ein isoliertes Datenpad?', fragte Sniper nach.

‚Isoliert. Fever hat Zugang zu fast all meinen Laboreinrichtungen und könnte darüber stolpern.' Guide runzelte die Stirn. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen seiner Schützlinge hinterging, allerdings bereitete es ihm zunehmend Gewissensbisse. _Du wirst alt_, dachte er und seufzte innerlich.

Sniper nickte. ‚Ja, er scheint ein wirklich schlaues Kerlchen zu sein. Jugendlich naiv, aber schlau.'

‚Mir wäre es auch lieber gewesen, wenn sein Bruder als Wachoffizier mitgekommen wäre. Die beiden sind von geradezu atemberaubender Aufrichtigkeit. Ease mag leichtfertig wirken, aber er ist nicht so dumm, wie er uns gern Glauben macht. Außerdem steckt er zu tief in der Zenana mit drin', gab Guide zu.

‚Um Ease würde ich mir an deiner Stelle keine Sorgen machen. Den haben Glow und ich ganz gut im Griff. Außerdem kann er Lightning nicht leiden. Du solltest ihn nur nicht immer wieder so anfahren. Snow mag ihn wirklich gern.' Sniper lachte auf, ‚Nicht so gern wie dich, aber das ist dir ja wohl bewusst!'

An diesem Abend wurde Guide in die Privaträume der Königin gerufen. Sie empfing ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln und knurrte kehlig. „Pallax… ich hoffe, du kommst damit zu recht…"

Guide legte lächelnd den Kopf schräg und knurrte sanft zurück. „So lang ich nur hier sein darf…"

Snow kicherte beinahe, als sie ihren Favoriten an sich zog. „Eines musst du mir allerdings noch erklären: warum mit einem toten Hirsch?"

Guide verdrehte die Augen. Diese Geschichte würde ihn noch Ewigkeiten verfolgen.

A/N: Was für eine Überraschung: Guide ist nicht immer ganz ehrlich… *g*


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Die folgenden zehn Tage verbrachten Guide und Fever fast ausschließlich in dem großen Gemeinschaftslabor, das sie sich mit drei weiteren Meistern der Clevermen und Dutzenden von Technikern teilten. Man hielt Abstand zu den Bestraften und nur, wer keine andere Wahl hatte, trug ihnen Daten oder anderes Arbeitsmaterial zu. Fever war das gleich, er vertiefte sich oft genug so sehr in seine Arbeit, dass er seine Umgebung völlig vergaß. Guide jedoch merkte sich sehr wohl, wer hinter ihren Rücken tuschelte oder gar offen seine Ablehnung zeigte.

Während einer Nachtzeit des Hives rief der Oberste der Clevermen verstohlen die Subraumdaten auf, die er von der Brücke erhalten hatte. Neben ihm schlief Fever mit dem Kopf auf der Konsole aus Korallen, die Arme benutzte er als Kissen. Sie waren allein im Labor und Guide plagte zunehmend ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sein Schützling gab sein Bestes, bis hin zur Erschöpfung. Nie hatte er seinen Mentor angelogen oder ihm etwas verheimlicht, aber er, Guide, der Fever's größtes Vorbild war, war gerade wieder einmal dabei, mithilfe der Arbeiten eines anderen eigene Projekte voranzutreiben. _Ich sollte mich von Fever fern halten, Ehrlichkeit scheint ansteckend zu sein_, dachte er und knurrte leise.

Neben ihm regte sich Fever und hob verschlafen den Kopf. „Habe ich etwas verpasst?", brummelte er und strich sich einige lose Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Es war ungewohnt, den jungen Cleverman in so desolatem Zustand zu sehen. Der sonst gepflegte Zopf war weitestgehend aufgelöst und so strähnig, wie man es eher von seinem Bruder Bonewhite kannte. Der immer wieder in regelmäßigen Abständen aufwallende Nebel reinigte zwar alle Personen, Gegenstände und Kleidung an Bord, aber er ordnete eben nicht.

„Ja", brummte Guide und drehte sein Datenpad so, dass auch Fever darauf etwas erkennen konnte. Allein kam er nicht weiter und das Bild des Jammers, das Fever langsam aber sicher bot, tat sein Übriges. „Das hier sind die Subraumdaten vom Zeitpunkt unseres unglücklichen Hilferufs. Frag nicht, wie ich daran gekommen bin, aber wir haben mehr als nur ein Problem."

Mittlerweile hellwach, zog Fever das Datenpad zu sich heran und verglich eilig die Einträge mit Sternenkarten und den Berechnungen, an denen sie nun schon seit Tagen arbeiteten. „Das kann nicht sein…"

„Nein, kann es auch nicht. Wenn Atlantis so nah an unseren Grenzen läge, hätten wir es schon längst entdeckt haben müssen." Guide war frustriert. „Die Lanteaner können sich tarnen, das wissen wir. Vielleicht sogar ihre ganze Stadt. Aber wie wir durchstreifen sie schon seit Ewigkeiten die Galaxie und ein Zusammentreffen wäre bei dieser Nähe schon viel früher als damals mit Coldamber zwangsläufig gewesen." Coldamber war die unumstrittene Primary der Wraith, der sich beinahe alle Königinnen unterworfen hatten, Snow bildete keine Ausnahme.

„Vielleicht haben sie mehrere große Städte wie Atlantis?", grübelte Fever und biss sich auf der Unterlippe herum. Die Reichweite seines Abhörgerätes war begrenzter, als sie gehofft hatten. Sena lag am Rande des Herrschaftsbereichs der Wraith und der fingierte Hilferuf war nur wenige Sonnensysteme weit in das Territorium der Lanteaner eingedrungen. Selbst die verbesserungswürdigen Subraumscanner ihres Hives besaßen eine größere Reichweite.

„Und wann sollen sie diese genau hier gebaut haben? Unbemerkt von Stormeye, die ständig auf Raubzüge durch dieses und andere benachbarte Gebiete geht?" Guide seufzte. Othos war ein kleines Sonnensystem mit relativ günstigen Bedingungen für Herden, trotzdem war dort nur eine unerhebliche Anzahl von Menschen angesiedelt. Eine Stadt von der Größe und Macht wie Atlantis dort zu errichten wäre bekannt geworden. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Lanteaner es sicherlich gewusst hätten, die unregelmäßigen Wildereien durch Stormeye's Truppen zu unterbinden.

„Aber das Signal wurde dort aufgefangen. Und von dort aus wurden auch die Sternenringschiffe gesendet, wenn diese Daten stimmen." Fever rieb sich die Schläfen. „Bis sie sich Coldamber zu erkennen gaben, hatten die Lanteaner schon Jahre damit verbracht, uns Wraith zu beobachten. Könnte es nicht sein…" Er unterbrach sich und tippte etwas auf seiner Konsole.

Neugierig geworden, schaute Guide seinem Schützling über die Schulter. Nach einer Weile nickte er. „Ah, ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber dafür brauchen wir noch ältere Daten. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Du siehst zu, dass du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Geh zu den Nahrungskapseln, leg dich schlafen und morgen früh erwarte ich dich ordentlich zu recht gemacht hier. Wir werden zur Königin gehen."

Nach anfänglichem Protest fügte Fever sich einem gefährlichen Knurren von Guide und verließ das Labor. Es machte keinen Sinn, sich mit seinem Mentor zu streiten. Außerdem war er erschöpft, der nächste Erntemond begann in drei Tagen und ihre Ergebnisse waren mager. Zu mager, um eine Königin zufrieden zu stellen. Wenn es ihnen gelang, etwas Bedeutungsvolleres zu entdecken, als das, wobei sie gerade zu versagen drohten, wären ihre Köpfe vielleicht gerettet.

Die Nahrungskapseln leerten sich bereits bedenklich, aber alle Insassen waren ruhig, was Fever begrüßte. Er hatte seinen Hunger weit unterdrückt gehabt und merkte erst, nachdem er von einem jungen Menschen getrunken hatte, wie schwach er geworden war. Er griff im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes noch einmal zu, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier.

Guide blieb allein im Labor und starrte auf die Anzeigen der Konsole vor ihm. _Ich hätte es ihm sagen sollen. Aber dann wäre er nicht mehr konzentriert gewesen_, dachte Guide und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Vor vier Tagen bereits hatten sie Mitteilung von der _Sharp Sword_ erhalten: der Außenposten der Lanteaner war zerstört worden, allerdings unter großen Verlusten. Der Kreuzer war auf dem Planeten gestrandet und ein Dart war unterwegs zum nächsten erreichbaren Sternenring, in den Transportspeichern einige der überlebenden Kommandanten, die der Königin persönlich Bericht erstatten sollten. Wenn Bonewhite darunter war, würden sie es erst in gut fünf Tagen erfahren. Bis dahin konnte Guide sich ausmalen, was schlimmer werden könnte: Fever, der von seinem Bruder verlassen werden würde oder Fever, der mit dem Ableben seines Bruders umgehen müsste. In beiden Fällen konnte das Ergebnis nur in einer Katastrophe enden, befürchte er.

Die Information über den Status der Mission der _Sharp Sword_ war nur den Lords der Zenana und der Königin bekannt. Guide hatte Ease ernsthaften körperlichen Schaden angedroht, sollte er auch nur ein Wort Fever gegenüber äußern. Der junge Blade hatte daraufhin höchst eingeschnappt reagiert und zu Sniper gemeint, dass er schließlich kein Jüngling mehr sei und gelegentlich durchaus wüsste, was er täte. Guide ließ es bei ‚gelegentlich' und musste Sniper versprechen, Ease in Ruhe zu lassen.

In der Zenana herrschte genug Missmut über Guide's milde Bestrafung, den der Commander nicht besänftigen konnte. Außerdem hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass Guide noch am Abend nach der Ratssitzung wieder zur Königin gerufen worden war, was die Farce beinahe gänzlich aufgedeckt hatte.

Wenige Stunden später erwartete Fever seinen Mentor im Labor. Sorgfältig herausgeputzt saß der junge Cleverman an seinem Arbeitsplatz und verglich Daten, überspielte sie auf ein Pad, um sie der Königin präsentieren zu können. „Sie wird es nicht selbst lesen", brummte Guide und gähnte. Drei Stunden Schlaf nach mehreren Tagen ununterbrochen auf den Beinen waren selbst für einen Wraith zu wenig. Aber auch er hatte sich zurecht machen lassen, sehr zur Freude seines jungen Assistenten Deeper, der sonst zumeist spätestens bei der Erwähnung des Wortes ‚Kamm' eine herbe Niederlage einstecken musste.

„Vielleicht schon", meinte Fever und rang sich ein zuversichtliches Lächeln ab. Auch er hatte nicht alle verbliebenen Nachtstunden zum Schlafen genutzt, aber das würde Guide schon noch früh genug erfahren.

Snow empfing sie wie von Guide gewünscht allein in ihrem Thronsaal. Normalerweise herrschte hier reges Kommen und Gehen, aber ihre Leibgarde hatte Anweisung, heute niemanden bis auf die beiden Clevermen zu ihr vorzulassen. „Nun?", fragte sie und überschlug ihre langen Beine, woraufhin sich der lange schwarze Rock teilte und ihre makellos weißen Unterschenkel entblößte.

Guide musste bei diesem Anblick lächeln, Fever schlucken. „Meine Königin, wir haben einige Dinge entdeckt, die Sie erfahren sollten", begann der Oberste der Clevermen und erklärte ausführlich, wie sie herausgefunden hatten, wo sich entweder Atlantis oder eine ähnlich große Basis der Lanteaner versteckt halten musste.

Die Königin hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte wohlwollend, als Guide geendet hatte. „Gut. Wir werden das untersuchen. Noch etwas?"

Nun trat Fever überraschend vor und meinte: „Meine Königin, die Abhörvorrichtung ist fertig gestellt. Die Reichweite ist ziemlich begrenzt, wofür ich allerdings eine Lösung anzubieten hätte…"

„Bojen?", fragte Guide, nachdem sie den Thronsaal verlassen hatten. „Gekoppelt an die Energieversorgung der Sternenringe? Wann bist du auf diese Idee gekommen?"

„Heute Nacht, Sir", antwortete Fever grinsend. „Wir müssen sie nur im Territorium der Lanteaner verteilen, an häufig frequentierte Sternenringe anschließen und schon bald haben wir einen recht guten Überblick über die Aktivitäten unserer Gegner."

„Ja, nur nicht in Echtzeit, wenn die Bojen nur senden, wenn die Sternenringe aktiviert werden. Aber du hast Recht: auch die Lanteaner brauchen Zeit für ihre Hyperraumreisen. Wenn sie einen Großangriff planen sollten, bekämen wir es so wohl trotz allem rechtzeitig genug mit." Guide war zwar beeindruckt, aber es verärgerte ihn auch, dass sein Schützling seinen Einfall nicht vor der Audienz mit ihm besprochen hatte. „Du hast nicht auch noch zufällig das Problem mit den Nahrungskapseln im Schlaf gelöst?"

„Nein, Sir. Aber Darkseed scheint Einiges herausgefunden zu haben. Er sollte mittlerweile seine Ergebnisse an ihren Arbeitsplatz weitergeleitet haben." Fever biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. Ihm war die Verärgerung seines Mentors nicht entgangen.

_Der Junge wird erwachsen_, dachte Guide und atmete tief durch. Wind's Nachkommen wie Fever und Bonewhite waren vielleicht nicht die Schnellsten dabei, sich in der Wraith-Hierarchie durchzusetzen, aber wenn es ihnen gelang, dann nachhaltig.

A/N: Das zweite Atlantis ist natürlich die Schwesternstadt aus der Folge „Der Turm" – ich habe den Planeten einfach mal nach einem der Bewohner zu SGA-Zeiten benannt (genauer gesagt nach dem intriganten Kammerdiener, der von Peter Woodward gespielt wurde und ich vorher nur aus „Crusade" kannte), da es keinen offiziellen gibt. Es wurde nie gesagt, wann und warum diese Stadt aufgegeben wurde oder warum einige der späteren Bewohner das Antiker-Gen besitzen, aber ich habe da so meine Vorstellungen.

Jetzt schon auf die Replikatoren zu treffen wäre völlig OoC, da der Krieg noch nicht richtig begonnen hat und die Herstellung dieser ja eine der verzweifelteren Maßnahmen der Lanteaner darstellte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

‚Ich finde es einfach nicht richtig', meinte Ease und schleuderte die Würfel mehr über den Spieltisch, als alles andere.

‚Du kennst ihn nicht gut genug', entgegnete Guide und fing zwei der Würfel ab, die sonst vom Tisch gerollt wären. ‚Wenn er es gewusst hätte, hätte er nicht arbeiten können.'

‚Oh ja, damit _du_ deinen Platz in der Zenana nicht verlierst!' Der junge Blade war von Guide zum Würfelspiel eingeladen worden, um Frieden zu schließen, aber Ease war noch nicht bereit, klein beizugeben.

‚Darum ging es mir nie – und das weißt du sehr gut', meinte Guide und knurrte leise.

Ease schnaubte daraufhin abfällig. Sein Gegenüber stand bei der Königin derzeit sogar höher im Kurs als vor dem kleinen Missgeschick auf Sena, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er sich wieder Gefährte nennen durfte. ‚Wenn ich einen Bruder hätte, der vielleicht im Kampf gefallen ist, würde ich es wissen wollen!' Bevor Guide etwas entgegnen konnte, fügte er hinzu: ‚Und ich würde jeden, der es mir verheimlicht hat, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, früher oder später dafür büßen lassen!'

‚Aber Fever nicht. Wie ich schon sagte, du kennst ihn nicht gut genug.' Guide war mit Würfeln dran und legte eine Neunzehn vor.

‚Und was macht dich zum Experten? Dass du die beiden seit Jahrzehnten für deine eigenen Zwecke einsetzt?' Ease beugte sich vor und funkelte Guide zornig an. ‚Wäre Sniper nicht, ich hätte es ihm schon vor Tagen gesagt. Ich mag ihn nämlich einfach nur, auch wenn mir das nichts weiter bringen wird als Ärger mit Bonewhite, sollte er überlebt haben!'

Guide kniff die Augen zusammen und erwiderte knurrend den Blick des jungen Pallax. ‚Ich würde mich nicht um ihr Vorankommen sorgen, wenn ich sie nicht mögen würde. Aber Fever ist nicht wie du und du bist nicht das Maß aller Dinge!'

Mittlerweile waren alle Anwesenden im Spielraum der Zenana auf den stummen Streit aufmerksam geworden. Während die einen vorgaben, nichts mitzubekommen, lehnten sich Lightning und seine Brüder Imprint und Knell grinsend zurück und genossen die Szene.

‚Du tust gerade so, als ob er nur in Watte gepackt überleben könnte!', entgegnete Ease fauchend.

‚Reiß dich zusammen! Du hast von Sniper eine Anordnung bekommen und du wirst dich daran halten, haben wir uns verstanden?' Guide hatte sich halb erhoben und sich seinerseits über den Tisch gebeugt, woraufhin auch Ease Anstalten machte, aufzustehen.

„Hinsetzen!", dröhnte Sniper's Stimme durch den Raum. „Alle beide! Und ihr da", wandte sich der Commander an die Gruppe um Lightning, „kümmert euch um eure eigenen Angelegenheiten!"

Widerwillig ließen sich sowohl Guide wie auch Ease zurück auf ihre Plätze fallen, während Sniper sich zu ihnen setzte und die Würfel in die Hand nahm. „Wir werden jetzt ein wenig in Ruhe und Frieden spielen und nicht weiter die Gerüchteküche anheizen, klar so weit?", knurrte er leise und würfelte eine Sechs.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten die drei schweigend mit Würfeln, während sich die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Spieler langsam von ihnen abwendete. „Worum ging es überhaupt?", fragte der Commander nach einer Weile leise.

Ease verzog schmollend das Gesicht, als Guide flüsternd antwortete: „Dieser Holzkopf ist der Meinung, er müsse Fever unbedingt von dem Unglück der _Sharp Sword_ berichten, bevor wir überhaupt Genaues wissen."

„Er hat das Recht schon vorher zu erfahren, dass etwas mit seinem Bruder geschehen sein könnte!", fauchte Ease leise und kassierte einen missbilligenden Blick von Sniper.

„Wir erwarten den Dart mit den Berichterstattern morgen Abend, das wird früh genug für ihn sein!", meinte Guide. „Sonst müssten wir den ganzen Hive informieren, weil jeder hier irgendwen von der Mission kannte."

Sniper überlegte eine Weile, während Guide und Ease ihr Blickduell wieder aufnahmen, dann sagte er leise: „Deine Zuneigung und Besorgnis in allen Ehren, Ease, aber Guide hat Recht. Informieren wir einen, müssen wir es allen sagen. Und wir wissen nicht genau, was geschehen ist. Die Funkanlage der _Sharp Sword_ ist beschädigt und es war schon schwer genug herauszufinden, was ihre letzte Nachricht besagte." Er rollte die Würfel über seine Handinnenfläche und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, woraufhin sich einige seiner dicken Haarkordeln aus dem Knoten im Nacken lösten. „Wenn wir nicht ernten müssten um die Vorräte aufzufüllen, hätte ich den Hive schon längst zur Absturzstelle bewegt, glaubt es mir."

Es war nicht üblich, dass eine Königin die Männer ihrer Zenana darüber aufklärte, welche ihrer Nachkommen von wem stammten, aber Snow pflegte sehr intensive Beziehungen zu ihren Gefährten, zu denen Sniper und – letztendlich immer noch – Guide gehörten. Der Commander des abgestürzten Kreuzers war Sniper's ältester Sohn und Ease musste schlucken, als ihm dies bewusst wurde.

Guide presste die Lippen aufeinander und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Morgen wissen wir mehr. Bis dahin…"

Ease war schweigend aufgestanden und verließ das Spielzimmer. Natürlich hatten die beiden älteren Männer Recht. So gern er auch Fever vorgewarnt hätte, es wäre unklug. Aber niemand konnte ihm verbieten, etwas Zeit mit dem Cleverman zu verbringen. Er suchte im mentalen Netzwerk des Hives, bis er Fever fand, wie fast immer im Labor, bis über beide Ohren in Arbeit vergraben. Er lenkte seine Schritte in diese Richtung und als er dort eintraf, zuckte er zusammen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. „Wieso ist das Zeug denn noch an Bord?", platzte es aus dem Blade heraus.

Fever und Darkseed, der Meister der Biologie, schreckten hoch und schauten den unerwarteten Besucher groß an. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Fever lächelnd und ließ den Scanner sinken.

„Ich hatte gehört, dass du fertig bis mit den Abhörbojen und dachte, ich besuche dich einfach mal…" Ease unterdrückte ein Würgen und wies auf den Inhalt des transparenten Isolationscontainers, über den die Clevermen bei seinem Eintreffen gebeugt gestanden hatten. „Warum ist _das_ noch nicht entsorgt worden?"

Fever nickte seinem Kollegen zu, dann zog er den Blade von den Überresten des Hischkadavers fort, den sie von Sena mitgebracht hatten. „Es ist geheim, aber… wir versuchen, das Fleisch waffenfähig zu machen", flüsterte er und lachte laut los, als er Ease's verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Unfug…", kicherte er. „Es geht immer noch um die Nahrungskapseln. Anscheinend brauchen die Menschen bestimmte Proteine, Mineralien und anderes, um längere Zeit konserviert zu werden. Niemand dürfte so froh sein wie ich, wenn dieses Ding endlich den Weg aus einer Luftschleuse findet."

„Es wimmelt nur so vor Maden…", würgte Ease hervor, der den Blick immer noch nicht abwenden konnte. Anscheinend hatte er die Belastbarkeit des Cleverman unterschätzt. Er selbst könnte es keinesfalls längere Zeit mit diesem Anblick aushalten.

„Normale Verwesung", meinte Fever und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eklig, aber in unserer Totenkammer findet etwas Ähnliches statt. Warst du schon einmal dort?" Die Überreste ihrer Nahrung und die Leichnahme getöteter Wraith wurden in eine spezielle Halle am Rumpf des Hives gebracht, wo sie sich langsam zersetzten und das organische Material des Schiffes ernährten.

„Ja, allerdings", antwortete Ease. Jeder Anwärter bei den Blades der Wache hatte zunächst den Befehl über die Drohnen, die Nahrungsreste aus den Vorratskapseln entfernten und in der Totenkammer ablegten. „Aber dort gibt es keine Fliegen und Maden und… hier ist ja noch mehr von dem Zeug!" Auf einem Untersuchungstisch hatte er die restlichen Proben ihrer Mission entdeckt, die in Isolationscontainern vor sich hin gärten.

„Darum kümmere ich mich sonst nur um Daten und Computer…" Auch Fever schüttelte sich. ‚Menschen und alles, was mit ihnen zu tun hat, widert mich an', gestand er Ease, ‚aber Guide hat mir das hier aufgetragen. Solang ich es als Forschung ansehe, geht es.'

„Hast du heute noch etwas anderes vor, als Maden beim Fressen zuzuschauen oder kann ich dich zum Würfeln überreden?", fragte Ease und inspizierte mit angewidertem Gesicht die Probenbehälter.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss hier bleiben. Ich habe noch einige Simulationen laufen und Guide will morgen Ergebnisse sehen. Das könnte noch die halbe Nacht dauern", entschuldigte sich Fever. Seit ihrer gemeinsamen Mission hatten er und Ease sich öfters im Geiste unterhalten, wenn es niemand mitbekommen hatte. Besonders nicht Guide, der Fever kaum aus den Augen ließ. „Vielleicht morgen?"

Ease nickte. „Morgen, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt." Damit verabschiedete sich der Blade und ging zurück zur Zenana. _Morgen wird aber etwas dazwischen kommen_, dachte er und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Guide hatte seinen Schützling so weit eingespannt, dass dieser gar keine Zeit zum Nachdenken bekam. Oder Ease an ihn herankommen konnte.

Als am nächsten Abend der erwartete Dart von der _Sharp Sword_ durch den Sternenring des Hives eintraf und seine Transportspeicher entleerte, war Ease im Hangar zugegen. Während sich die Berichterstatter, für die seit dem Absturz des Kreuzers und dem erbitterten Kampf um den Außenposten der Lanteaner nur wenige Stunden vergangen waren, auf den Weg zum Thronsaal machten, eilte Ease zu Fever. Es war ihm egal, was Sniper und Guide ihm gesagt hatten, das hier hatte Vorrang.

A/N: Klar soweit? Wie ich schon einmal meinte: ein wenig Jack Sparrow steckt in jedem Wraith *g*


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Erleichtert atmete Sniper auf, als er hörte, dass es zwar zum Absturz des Kreuzers gekommen, aber kaum jemand der eigentlichen Mannschaft der _Sharp Sword_ zu Schaden gekommen war. Guide hingegen runzelte die Stirn. Hornet und beinahe das gesamte Spezialkommando zu verlieren war ein harter Schlag. Besonders bei einer eigentlich so unbedeutenden Auseinandersetzung mit den Lanteanern.

„Sobald die Ernte beendet ist, werden wir aufbrechen, um die Überlebenden und das Schiff zu retten", beschloss Snow und entließ die drei Berichterstatter mit einem Wink.

„Meine Königin, wir sollten umgehend der Primary von diesem Vorfall berichten", drang Lightning auf sie ein.

„Ja, das sollten wir wohl tun…" Snow verzog ihre vollen Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich. „Aber noch nicht jetzt."

„Die Ernte auf Tabor ist die letzte geplante, meine Königin. Wir könnten in neun Tagen den Kreuzer erreichen", ließ sich Sniper vernehmen. Es fiel dem Commander schwer, seine Ungeduld zu unterdrücken. Er hätte auch auf die Ernte verzichtet, nur um einem Tag eher am Absturzort sein zu können.

„Es wird Coldamber nicht umbringen, wenn sie erst nach einer genauen Untersuchung des Außenpostens von der Angelegenheit erfährt", meinte Guide und bremste damit Lightning aus, bevor dieser wieder mit ihren Pflichten gegenüber der Allianz beginnen konnte.

„Umbringen nicht… Guide, du wirst die Clevermen auswählen, die den Außenposten untersuchen werden. Lightning, sag deinen Piloten, dass sie sich sofort nach Tabor aufmachen sollen, und sie sollen gründlich ernten. Die Überlebenden werden viel Kraft benötigen nach dem, was sie durchgestanden haben. Ich will keine Zeit verlieren und womöglich auf Lanteaner treffen, die Rache für ihren zerstörten Außenposten nehmen wollen", meinte Snow und tippte mit ihren Fingern auf der Lehne ihres Korallenthrons. „Ich nehme mal an, dass du den Kurs bereits hast berechnen lassen, Sniper?"

„Ja, meine Königin." Seit Tagen schon ließ der Commander jedes Mal, wenn der Hive seine Position veränderte, den Kurs neu berechnen.

Die Königin nickte. „Gut. Sobald die Ernte abgeschlossen ist, werden wir ohne Verzögerung in den Hyperraum springen. Die Primary können wir notfalls auch während unserer Reise benachrichtigen."

„Meine Königin, wenn Sie schon befürchten, dass uns Lanteanerschiffe dort auflauern könnten, wäre es dann nicht klüger, schon jetzt um Unterstützung der Allianz zu bitten?", fragte Lightning unterwürfig und schoss einen tödlichen Blick auf Guide ab, der spöttisch zu grinsen begonnen hatte.

„Um allen zu zeigen, wie falsch wir die Situation von Beginn an eingeschätzt hatten und nur einen Kreuzer schickten? Wohl kaum. Und jetzt geht." Snow war die Streitigkeiten ihrer Berater Leid. Sie galt in der Allianz eh schon als schwache und unbedeutende Königin, wenn sie nun auch noch diese Beinahe-Niederlage eher als unbedingt nötig publik werden ließ, könnte sie ihr Gesicht vollends verlieren. Vor allem, wenn sich entgegen ihrer Befürchtungen die Lanteaner nicht blicken ließen und die halbe Allianz Schiffe und Truppen für nichts und wieder nichts schickte.

Die drei engsten Berater der Königin verließen den Thronsaal schweigend, doch kaum befanden sie sich außer Hörweite, fauchte Lightning Guide an: „Was sollte das? Nach einer genauen Untersuchung – willst du unbedingt Zeit schinden oder bist du nur neugierig wie immer?"

„Und du? So, wie du dich verhältst, könntest du auch gleich Coldamber bitten, dich in ihre Zenana aufzunehmen! Snow ist unsere Königin, nicht die Primary!", fauchte Guide zurück.

„Wir brauchen die Allianz! Es ist unklug, etwas hinter dem Rücken der Primary zu tun!" Lightning war in Angriffsstellung gegangen und funkelte den Meister der Clevermen zornig an, als er von Sniper einen Schlag von der Seite abbekam. Guide sprang zurück, bevor der Commander auch ihn treffen konnte. „Es reicht! Wir wissen alle, wer unsere Königin ist und welche Position wir in der Allianz haben. Wenn ihr euch nicht zusammenreißt, werde ich euch beide zum Reinigen in den Nebelkammern einteilen, habt ihr verstanden?", knurrte Sniper wütend. Es gab kaum eine entwürdigendere Tätigkeit an Bord eines Hives, als den Dreck, der durch den Nebel aufgefangen wurde, zu beseitigen.

Guide presste die Lippen aufeinander und stob davon. Es brachte keine Vorteile, sich mit Lightning zu streiten oder seinen Freund Sniper zu verärgern. Natürlich war er neugierig zu sehen, was die Lanteaner da für einen Außenposten gebaut hatten, sein Rivale kannte ihn gut. Aber er hatte auch gute Gründe, sich für die Technik der Menschen zu interessieren. Sollte sich auf Othos wirklich eine große Basis ihrer Feinde befinden, brauchten sie alles Wissen, um diese ausschalten zu können. Auf dem Weg in sein Labor verrauchte seine Wut langsam und als er dort eintraf, war er gefasst wie meistens. „Wo ist Fever?", fragte er einen der Techniker, die gerade Dienst taten.

„Der wurde vorhin von Wachoffizier Ease aufgesucht, Sir. Danach ist er gegangen, ich weiß nicht wohin", antwortete dieser.

_Ease?_ Guide fluchte leise. Eigentlich hatte er selbst die gute Nachricht überbringen wollen, aber der junge Pallax war ihm zuvor gekommen. Nun gut. Er forschte im mentalen Netzwerk und lächelte bei dem, was er fand.

Fever hatte aus dem kleinen Fenster der Unterkunft gestarrt, als Bonewhite sein Quartier betrat. Wortlos fielen sie sich in die Arme und klammerten sich aneinander, wie sie es schon als Jünglinge getan hatten, wenn sie über einen längeren Zeitraum voneinander getrennt worden waren.

Bonewhite schlief fast vierzehn Stunden durch, sorgfältig bewacht von Fever, der nur einmal kurz das winzige Quartier seines Bruders verließ, um sich ein Datenpad aus dem Labor zu holen. Als der Blade erwachte, aus dem Fenster schaute und die Farb- und Lichtfetzen des Hyperraums erblickte, seufzte er. „Sind wir dorthin unterwegs, wohin ich befürchte?"

Fever legte das Datenpad auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, bevor er sich seinem Bruder zuwendete. Da der einzige Stuhl im Quartier mit Kleidung behängt war, hatte er sich neben den Schlafenden auf das Bett gesetzt und gearbeitet gehabt. „Wenn du Athos meinst: ja."

Bonewhite brummelte etwas, das sich wie „Ich war doch gerade erst dort" anhörte und zog sich die dünne Bettdecke über den Kopf.

„Guide meint, ich solle dabei sein, wenn der Außenposten untersucht wird. Hasten meint, ich solle lieber bei der Reparatur der Sharp Sword helfen. Bisher sind sie sich noch nicht einig geworden." Fever lauschte noch einmal ins mentale Netzwerk, doch es gab nichts Neues.

„Und ich meine, wir sollten den Kreuzer bergen und zusehen, dass wir von dort verschwinden", brummte Bonewhite müde unter der Bettdecke und streckte sich. „Die Lanteaner werden zurückkommen. Wahrscheinlich früher als später. Wenn Guide und euch anderen Schlauköpfen bis dahin nichts einfällt, wäre ich dann gern an einem anderen Ort der Galaxie."

„Seltsam, dass ihr tapferen Blades immer dann besonders tapfer seid, wenn die Schlauköpfe, über die ihr euch immer so gern lustig macht, euch einen Vorteil verschaffen können", witzelte Fever und zog seinem Bruder die Decke fort.

Bonewhite war allerdings nicht nach Witzen zumute. „Ich mache mich nicht über euch lustig", meinte er ernst und vermied es, Fever in die Augen zu blicken, „aber ich war da und weiß, dass wir nicht gegen die Lanteaner bestehen können, wenn ihr nicht eine Waffe oder etwas ähnliches entwickeln könnt, die es mit ihrer Technologie aufnimmt."

„Zeig mir, was geschehen ist", bat Fever und hielt seinem Bruder die Außenfläche seiner Hand hin. Es war einfacher, in den Geist eines anderen Wraith zu sehen, wenn sie sich berührten und so intensiv, dass sich nur Brüder dieser Form der Kommunikation bedienten. Oder die Königin, deren Berührung jeder Wraith fürchtete und gleichzeitig ersehnte. Hierbei gab es keine Geheimnisse mehr.

Zögernd hob Bonewhite die Hand und legte sie an die seines Bruders. Er wollte Fever nicht zeigen, wie aussichtslos ihr Kampf gewesen war, den sie letztendlich nur gewinnen konnten, weil sie zahlenmäßig überlegen gewesen waren. Auch war ihm unangenehm, wie sehr ihn der Tod seines Vorgesetzten getroffen hatte. Während Fever sein Vorbild in Guide gefunden hatte, dem er nacheiferte, hatte Bonewhite sich den immer ruhigen, beherrschten und gründlichen Hornet zum Idol auserkoren. Es war jedem Blade bewusst, wie schnell sein Leben und das seiner Freunde und Kampfgefährten enden konnte, aber Bonewhite wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn Fever davon weniger mitbekam. Sein Bruder neigte so schon zu übertriebener Besorgnis, auch ein Grund, warum Bonewhite ihm erst am Abend vor seiner Abreise von der Mission berichten wollte. Und dann doch nicht tat, weil er die wenigen Stunden, die ihnen – nicht zuletzt durch Fever's Zuspätkommen – noch verblieben gewesen waren, nicht mit Streiten verbringen wollte. Seit seiner Rückkehr hatten sie nur wenig gesprochen und dieses Thema vollkommen ausgeklammert.

Minuten später zog Fever seine Hand zurück und schwieg. Auch Bonewhite schwieg zunächst, dann meinte er leise: „Was will Ease von dir?"

„Das ist alles, was dich interessiert?", fauchte Fever und sprang auf. „Hier war es in der Zwischenzeit auch nicht immer nur ruhig!" Wütend suchte er aus dem Kleiderberg auf dem Stuhl seinen Mantel heraus, stieg in seine Stiefel, drehte vor der Türmembran noch einmal um, schnappte sich sein Datenpad und stürmte davon.

_Nirgendwo ist es so schön wie zu Haus_, dachte Bonewhite und rieb sich die Schläfen.

A/N: Ich habe mich gefragt, warum die Wraith-Königinnen ihren Gefangenen ständig versuchen, durch das Gesicht zu streichen während eines Verhörs. Mal abgesehen davon, dass die Drehbuchschreiber damit wohl auf plumpe Art eine erotisch anmutende Gefährlichkeit ausdrücken wollten, wurde ich im Tierreich sogar fündig. Ameisen „unterhalten" sich über Duftstoffe, die sie mithilfe ihrer Fühler an andere weitergeben. So kann eine Arbeiterin einem Soldaten mitteilen, dass sie Hunger hat und dieser wird sie zum nächsten Futter führen.

Die Wraith glänzen immer leicht feucht – warum sollten in ihrem Körpersekret keine Botenstoffe enthalten sein, die sozusagen „intimer" und ehrlicher sind? Wenn alles allein schon im mentalen Netzwerk offenbart werden würde, wie konnte es dann sein, dass Todd/Guide von einem seiner Untergebenen (von mir Blueface getauft, kommt bereits in „Während ihr schlieft" vor und in der nächsten FF, die ich bereits ansatzweise am Schreiben bin) so hintergangen werden konnte wie in „Spoils of War" (Kriegsbeute)?

Nein, da muss es noch mehr geben. Außerdem kann ich mir keine Spezies vorstellen, nicht einmal die Wraith, die nicht gelegentlich einfach mal eine sanftere Berührung als nur die einer Faust (oder Kralle) spüren wollte (selbst meine Fische im Aquarium „kuscheln" gelegentlich, wobei diese verrückten Viecher wirklich keinen Maßstab setzen sollten). Die Königin empfängt nur wenige ihrer vielen Untertanen. Und so suchen sich „meine" Wraith eben jemanden, dem sie voll und ganz vertrauen, einen Bruder. *kopfkratz* Okay, Brüderschaft in meiner Vision sollte ich auch noch irgendwann erklären – haltet die Augen offen nach weiteren meiner A/N-Monologe, wenn's passt, schreibe ich etwas dazu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Guide verblüfft.

„Was ich bereits sagte: es spricht nichts dagegen, außer, dass er selbst nichts dazu sagt", brummte Firehead und ging zur nächsten Schlupfkapsel, um diese zu überprüfen.

„Gar nichts?" Guide scannte noch einmal die Kapsel, die der Meister der Wachen gerade überprüft hatte. Die neuen Drohnen würden in wenigen Tagen schlüpfen und bisher sah alles recht gut aus. Während es zu Firehead's normalen Aufgaben gehörte, sich über den Zustand seiner zukünftigen Truppen zu informieren, wurden die wissenschaftlichen Kontrollen sonst eher von anderen Clevermen durchgeführt. Aber Guide nutzte die Möglichkeit, ungestört mit Bonewhite's Vorgesetzten zu sprechen.

„Nichts. Er erschien zum Dienst, fragte, ob er einen Anwärter zugeteilt bekäme und weil ich derzeit keine habe, trainiert er die anderer Ausbilder im Schwertkampf. Diese hier scheint fehlerhaft…" Firehead deutete auf eine Kapsel, in der nur wenig Bewegung herrschte.

Guide hielt den Scanner an die Kapsel, runzelte die Stirn und trat kurz dagegen, woraufhin sich die halbfertige Drohne heftig wehrte. „Nein. Hat nur geschlafen. Gibt es weitere Aspiranten auf Hornet's Position?"

„Zwei." Firehead war nicht zufrieden. Die zwanzig Drohnen, die gerade nachwuchsen, konnten die Verluste von Athos nicht einmal annähernd ausgleichen. „Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich sie deinem Schützling vorgezogen, aber jetzt…"

„Ja, der Junge kann einem den letzten Nerv rauben", knurrte Guide. „Aber er weiß, was er tut, wenn er da draußen ist. Gown würde ihn unterrichten, wenn er Hornet's Position erhielte."

„Gown? Wie hast du den denn überredet?", fragte Firehead und hob beeindruckt die Stirnpartie. Der Taktikoffizier unterrichtete nur selten selbst und dann auch nur die begabtesten jungen Offiziere.

„Musste ich nicht. Er kam zu mir. Könnte auch daran liegen, dass er sich mit Lightning zerstritten hat." Guide lächelte schmal. „Sei froh, dass du nicht in der Zenana bist."

Firehead's Miene verdüsterte sich schlagartig. „Von euren Streitereien mal abgesehen, genießt ihr Lords aber auch Privilegien, für die andere morden würden", knurrte er.

Daraufhin konnte Guide nicht wirklich etwas erwidern. „Wenn Gown mit ihm zufrieden ist, könnte er irgendwann deine Abteilung verlassen und in der Taktik mitarbeiten. Du wärest ihn los und…"

„Und Lightning dir wieder einmal unterlegen, ich verstehe schon", fiel ihm Firehead ins Wort. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich ihn trotz seiner Sturheit nicht mehr unbedingt missen möchte, ist das nicht allein meine Entscheidung. Entweder, er meldet sich selbst oder… die Königin befiehlt es ihm." Seufzend fügte er hinzu: „Ich würde ihm sogar zutrauen, sich auch dann noch zu weigern. Wind's Erbe…"

Guide presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich bin gerade nicht in der Position, unsere Königin um so etwas zu bitten. Ich weiß, was man sich erzählt, aber es ist ein wenig komplizierter, als es ausschaut."

„Mein Wort hast du. Bring den Sturkopf dazu, sich zu melden, und ich gebe ihm sofort den Befehl über das Sonderkommando. Aber ewig kann ich nicht warten. Und wenn unsere Königin Zeit hat, könnte… die Drohnen, du weißt." Firehead zuckte mit den Schultern und Guide schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich sehe zu, was sich machen lässt."

Auf dem Weg zurück in sein Labor überlegte er, wie er am Geschicktesten an Bonewhite heran käme. Fever arbeitete an einem Sternenring. Schon vor langer Zeit hatten sie begonnen, auf verschiedenen Planeten eine Frühwarneinrichtung zu installieren, die sie informierte, sobald Lanteaner durch die Portale gingen. Leider hatten ihre Gegner bereits viele dieser externen Sender entdeckt und deaktiviert. Dieses Mal würden sie das Gerät in dem Sternenring selbst verstecken.

„Wie geht es voran?", fragte Guide und Fever erhob sich mit unzufriedener Miene. „Nicht gut, Sir. Jedes Mal, wenn sich ein Portal öffnet, überlastet es den Sender." Da Fever auch seine Abhörbojen mit der Energieversorgung der Sternenringe koppeln wollte, lag es nahe, beide Geräte miteinander zu verbinden. „Die einzigen Sender, die bisher nicht zu Asche verbrannten, sind aber zu groß, um sie innerhalb des Gehäuses unterzubringen."

Guide brummte leise. „Und im Anwahlgerät? Was, wenn wir die Geräte dort unterbringen?"

„Die Sternenringschiffe haben eigene Anwahlvorrichtungen, so wie unsere Darts. Wir würden nur eine Übertragung erhalten, wenn sie manuell wählen, darauf möchte ich mich nicht verlassen", entgegnete Fever und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann musst du einen Weg finden, die Sender kleiner und trotzdem stabil zu bauen", schloss Guide das Thema. ‚Was ist mit dir und deinem Bruder?', fragte er privater.

‚Nichts, wieso, Sir?' Fever war überrascht.

‚Weil er gerade dabei ist, sich seine Zukunft zu verbauen, deshalb', knurrte Guide und bedeutete Fever, ihm in einen ruhigeren Teil des Labors zu folgen. ‚Er hat die Möglichkeit, Hornet's Kommando als sein Nachfolger zu übernehmen und unternimmt nichts.'

Betreten schaute Fever zu Boden. ‚Ich weiß.'

‚Hast du ihm etwa davon abgeraten?', fragte Guide und ballte die Fäuste.

‚Nein', antwortete Fever schnell. ‚Er… er will es einfach nicht, Sir.'

‚Und wieso das nicht?'

‚Was weiß ich!', fauchte Fever, ‚Fragen Sie ihn selbst, Sir! Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben.' Wütend kehrte der junge Cleverman zu seiner Arbeit zurück und scheuchte die Techniker durch die Gegend.

Einige Tage später erreichten sie Athos. Die _Sharp Sword_ hatte schwere Treffer an Antrieb und Waffen erlitten, aber die Clevermen des Kreuzers hatten schon viel Arbeit geleistet, als der Hive eintraf. Guide führte seine Gruppe ausgewählter Clevermen durch die Überreste des Außenpostens und wirkte enttäuscht. Fever bahnte sich allein einen Weg durch die Ruinen und fand schließlich einige noch zu aktivierende Konsolen. Blitzartig schossen ihm die Erinnerungen seines Bruders durch den Kopf, die dieser mit ihm geteilt hatte.

_Der Kreuzer erhält die ersten Treffer nur Sekunden, nachdem sie aus dem Hyperraum gefallen sind. Iron, der Commander der Sharp Sword, lässt die Darts bemannen und schickt sie unverzüglich los. Mehrere werden abgeschossen, aber Bonewhite und Hornet sind auf einem, der die Planetenoberfläche erreicht und werden rematerialisiert. Dunkelheit, helle Laserblitze. Schützen zwischen den Bäumen._

Die Konsolen erwachten zu Leben und Fever schloss seine eigenen Instrumente an. Die Daten waren wie erwartet verschlüsselt, aber das würde ihn nur kurz aufhalten. Einige Techniker stießen zu ihm, dann blendete ihn plötzlich das Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung, die gerade von einer anderen Gruppe aktiviert worden war. „Wie kann man nur so viel Licht ertragen", knurrte Fever und schüttelte den Kopf.

_Die Drohnen beschäftigen die Schützen, während Bonewhite allein zum Sternenring des Planeten läuft. Er muss ihn blockieren. Die Darts sind zu beschäftigt damit, sich gegen die Abwehrkanonen des Stützpunkts zu wehren, um ein Portal zu öffnen. Um ihn herum Einschläge von Granaten und Kampffliegerkanonen. Er erreicht den Ring und reißt die Abdeckung des Anwahlgeräts herunter, ist gerade dabei, den Steuerkristall zu entfernen, als ihn der erste Schuss trifft._

„Wie weit bist du?", erklang hinter ihm Guide's Stimme und Fever schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich benötige noch etwas Zeit… dieser Code ist neu. Sie werden vorsichtiger."

„Ja, hier ist fast alles verschlüsselt. Die Tür zur Kommandozentrale ist nicht zu öffnen. Wenn du den Code nicht knackst, werden wir sie aufsprengen müssen", meinte Guide und brummte missmutig.

„Einen Moment noch… ja, jetzt." Augenblicklich veränderten sich die Anzeigen auf den Monitoren und interessiert begann Guide zu lesen, während Fever den Zugangscode an alle Teams schickte. „Hm. Die Kommandozentrale ist anders gesichert. Ich werde dort selbst hingehen, wenn Sie erlauben, Sir." Der Oberste der Clevermen nickte geistesabwesend und Fever machte sich auf den Weg durch die weitläufigen Korridore.

_Eine Gruppe von fünf Lanteanern kommt aus einem nahen Gebüsch und feuert weiter auf ihn. Er erwidert das Feuer, trifft zwei, merkt aber, dass ihn langsam die Kräfte verlassen. Dann bekommt er Unterstützung. Hornet und eine Handvoll Drohnen sind ihm gefolgt, nachdem sie ihre Angreifer erledigt hatten. „Beeil dich. Es sind noch mehr Lanteaner auf dem Weg hierher", meint Hornet und er nimmt den Steuerkristall an sich. Die Wunden sind tief und er muss sich nähren, will er weiterkämpfen._

Fever strauchelte und versuchte, die Erinnerungen aus dem Kopf zu schütteln. Schwer atmend stützte er sich an einer Wand ab und hoffte, dass ihn niemand sah. Er konnte spüren, wie die Geschosse Bonewhite trafen, wie das Blut aus den Wunden rann. Schmerzen, aber keinerlei Angst. Nur Wut und Ärger. Der Cleverman atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. Er hatte zu tun und durfte sich nicht durch die Erinnerungen an einen vergangenen Kampf aufhalten lassen. Der zudem nicht einmal sein eigener gewesen war.

_Sie haben den Außenposten erreicht. Die Abwehrgeschütze feuern immer noch auf die Darts, dann ein Treffer vom Kreuzer, eine Kanone zerstört. Sie müssen den nachfolgenden Einheiten ermöglichen zu stürmen. Sorgsam zielt Hornet mit einem Plasmagewehr auf einen der Zugänge, trifft, aber sie sind erst auf halben Weg, als ein Dutzend Lanteaner ihnen aus der Festung entgegen kommen. Weitere Treffer, die Drohnen stürmen voran, Hornet geht zu Boden. Er zögert kurz, dann greift er nach dessen Arm und zerrt seinen Vorgesetzten in Deckung hinter ein Trümmerstück aus Stein und Metall._

Fever hatte sich zu Boden gleiten lassen und saß mit angewinkelten Beinen an der Wand. Hatte es überhaupt Sinn, sich gegen diese Erinnerungen zu wehren?

_Blut tritt zwischen Hornet's Lippen hervor und wird sterben, wenn er nichts unternimmt. Ein Blick über die Deckung, die Drohnen gehen unter. Er feuert einige Male, dann hört er die Verstärkung nahen. Er beugt sich zu Hornet hinunter, drückt ihm die rechte Hand auf die Brust und will ihm das Geschenk des Lebens machen, doch Hornet wehrt ab. „Werd endlich erwachsen…", flüstert er noch, dann ist er tot. Bonewhite atmet tief durch. Nun will er nur noch Rache. Blind vor Zorn verlässt er die Deckung und stürmt voran, auf den Außenposten zu. Irgendwo hinter ihm landet der Kreuzer krachend im Wald._

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen und geschlossenen Augen verfolgte Fever noch einmal, wie sein Bruder sich ohne jede Rücksicht einen Weg in die Festung bahnte, dicht gefolgt von regulären Kampfschwadronen. Wie er sich an ihren Gegnern nährte, aus reiner Mordlust, nicht nur aus Not. Wie die Kämpfer jeden einzelnen Lanteaner im Außenposten, oder was davon noch übrig war, niedermetzelten. _Ich hätte ihn nie danach fragen sollen_, dachte Fever und schlug mehrfach seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Wand an der er lehnte.

‚Was ist jetzt? Hast du schon Zugang? Ich glaube, in der Zentrale werden wir etwas Interessantes finden!', erklang Guide's Stimme in seinem Geist.

A/N: Ich und Kampfbeschreibungen… nun ja, wie findet ihr diese Lösung? Bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so richtig rüberkommt. „Action" ist einfach nicht mein Metier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Die Kontrollzentrale zu öffnen war etwas zeitaufwendiger, als Fever zunächst angenommen hatte. Zugriff auf die Systeme zu erhalten benötigte dann noch einmal fast einen ganzen Tag, aber die Clevermen blieben hartnäckig. Als es ihnen endlich gelang, konnte Fever sich nicht einmal mehr freuen. Er fühlte sich nur noch ausgebrannt und leer. Immer wieder schossen ihm Erinnerungsfetzen von Bonewhite durch den Kopf und raubten ihm zusätzlich Energie.

Guide hingegen sprühte vor Tatkraft, als er die Datenbanken durchsuchte. „Ich glaube, gleich haben wir es…", brummte er zufrieden.

„Sir, benötigen Sie mich noch?", fragte Fever müde. Er wollte zurück auf den Hive und keine Sekunde länger als notwendig auf diesem Planeten bleiben.

Ruckartig hob Guide den Kopf und schaute ihn an. „Was ist mit dir?"

Fever wies mit dem Kinn auf die umstehenden anderen Clevermen, die nicht weniger erschöpft wirkten. „Die Wachen haben mittlerweile vier Mal gewechselt, seit wir hier sind, Sir."

„Hm. Ja, geht. Und schickt mir einige Techniker, die weitermachen können, bis ihr zurück seid. Bleibt nicht länger als acht Stunden!" Guide ärgerte sich. Natürlich musste jeder Wraith irgendwann schlafen, aber doch nicht, wenn man vor einer großen Entdeckung stand! Er hatte bereits im ersten Labor, das Fever entdeckt hatte, Hinweise gefunden, denen er nun seit zwei Tagen in der Hauptdatenbank nachjagte. _Sind das wirklich schon zwei Tage allein hier in der Zentrale?,_ dachte er und schmunzelte. Kein Wunder, dass seine Männer langsam nicht mehr die Augen offen halten konnten. _Nein, drei… Fever musste ja noch die Verschlüsselung aufheben…_

Fever ließ sich zum Hive bringen, ging jedoch nicht in sein eigenes Quartier, sondern zu seinem Bruder, der auf seinem Bett saß und einen Bericht in ein Datenpad eingab. „Seid ihr endlich fertig?", fragte Bonewhite und versuchte, das Pad auf dem überquellenden Tisch abzulegen.

Fever brummte nur, warf seinen Mantel über die anderen Kleidungsstücke auf dem einzigen Stuhl, streifte sich die Stiefel ab und ließ sich neben ihm aufs Bett fallen. „Guide ist immer noch da. Weck mich in sechs Stunden, dann komme ich noch rechtzeitig, um…"

Bonewhite legte den Kopf schräg und schaute seinem Bruder amüsiert beim Schlafen zu.

‚Fever! Verflucht, wo bist du?', dröhnte Guide's Stimme in seinem Kopf und der Cleverman schreckte verschlafen hoch. Neben ihm rührte sich Bonewhite ein wenig, schlief aber weiter.

‚Sir?', fragte er in Gedanken und suchte nach der Zeitanzeige. Es waren erst vier Stunden vergangen, seit er auf dem Hive angekommen war.

‚Ich suche dich, wo steckst du?' Guide klang verärgert.

‚Ich bin bei Bonewhite, wieso? Haben Sie etwas gefunden?' Fever war jetzt hellwach und versuchte, seinen Zopf zu ordnen.

‚Allerdings! Warte, ich komme zu euch', meinte Guide schon versöhnter.

„Aufwachen! Guide taucht hier gleich auf!" Unsanft schüttelte Fever seinen Bruder aus dem Schlaf, bevor er über ihn hinweg stieg und seine Stiefel suchte.

„Was will der ausgerechnet bei mir?", brummte Bonewhite müde und setzte sich auf.

„Anscheinend hat er etwas entdeckt, das er mir gleich zeigen will. Wir müssen aufräumen, hier sieht es aus wie in einer Abstellkammer!" Fever warf seinem Bruder dessen Mantel zu und zog sich hektisch seinen eigenen über, bevor er anfing, die andere Kleidung vom Stuhl in Wandverschlägen unterzubringen.

„Das würde es nicht, wenn du nicht ständig irgendetwas hier anschleppen und vergessen würdest", meinte Bonewhite und zog sich gähnend den Mantel über.

„Und ich müsste das nicht tun, wenn du mehr besitzen würdest. Aber du hast ja nur Würfel und die sind langweilig." Mit Gewalt stopfte der Cleverman ein paar Ersatzstiefel zu der Kleidung und verkantete die Klappe, damit sie nicht mehr aufging.

„Würfel nehmen keinen Platz weg, von dem ich nicht viel habe, und es gibt Spielzimmer, in denen alles ist, was du gern spielst." Missmutig brummend sammelte Bonewhite einige der Spiele ein, die Fever während der Zeit, die sie im Hyperraum unterwegs gewesen waren, angebracht hatte.

„Ich mag es nicht, darauf zu warten, dass endlich ein Tisch frei wird. Und dann trifft man auch immer noch jemanden, der sich unbedingt unterhalten will und… oh Mist, er ist gleich hier!" Fever's Hektik erreichte eine neue Stufe und er ließ mehr fallen, als er letztendlich irgendwo außer Sichtweite brachte.

Als Guide die Tür öffnete, trat Bonewhite noch das letzte Spiel unters Bett. So aufgeräumt war seine Unterkunft nicht mehr gewesen, seit er sie bezogen hatte. Zumindest oberflächlich.

Guide stutzte. „Nett. Winzig." Mit drei Personen war das Quartier mehr als nur überfüllt. Er schob das Datenpad von Bonewhite zur Seite und legte sein eigenes auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er sich setzte und tippte. Mit einer Geste bedeutete er den beiden Brüdern, sich ebenfalls zu setzen, wofür nur das Bett in Frage kam. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander, während Guide weiter nach dem suchte, das er Fever so dringend zeigen wollte.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich besser gehen', meinte Bonewhite zu Fever und schob den Unterkiefer vor.

‚Nein. Wenn er hierher kommt, kannst du es auch wissen', entgegnete Fever. ‚Außerdem ist es dein Quartier. Selbst Guide würde es nicht wagen, dich daraus zu verscheuchen.'

‚Er hat die Tür geschlossen, also will er nicht, dass es jeder mitbekommt. Und ich will gar nicht wissen, worum es geht', meinte Bonewhite bestimmt. „Sir, ich denke, Sie werden allein zurecht kommen." Er machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, aber Guide bedeutete ihm, sitzen zu bleiben.

„Das hier geht auch dich an, weil ich will, dass du bei der Mission dabei bist. Als Kommandant des Spezialkommandos. Wir werden mehr brauchen, als nur eine normale Wachmannschaft." Guide hatte endlich gefunden, was er suchte und reichte das Datenpad an Fever weiter, der sofort begann, interessiert zu lesen.

„Sir, Hornet war der Kommandant und seine Nachfolge ist noch nicht geklärt. Wenn Sie mich also bitte entsch…"

„Sitzen bleiben", knurrte Guide. „Die Nachfolge ist geklärt, sobald du bei Firehead danach fragst. Und das wirst du heute noch tun, sieh es als Ratschlag eines Freundes an oder als Befehl, je nach dem, was dir lieber ist. Gerade nach dem unglücklichen Ausflug mit Ease ist mir bewusst geworden, was ich an dir so schätze."

Ein Seitenblick zu Fever verriet ihm, dass er von seinem Bruder keinerlei Unterstützung bei dieser Unterhaltung erwarten konnte. Dieser war viel zu sehr in die Aufzeichnungen vertieft, um irgendetwas um sich herum mitzubekommen. „Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber…"

„Was? Willst du etwa darauf hinaus, dass ich dir gar nichts befehlen kann?", unterbrach Guide ihn, lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf dem Stuhl zurück und fixierte den jungen Blade. „Dann unterschätzt du meinen Einfluss. Firehead wartet nur darauf, dass du dich auf den Posten hin bewirbst. Er bat mich sogar, unsere Königin zu fragen, ob sie es dir nicht befehlen könnte." Auch wenn das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, wirkte es vielleicht auf Bonewhite, der immer verstockter aussah. „Wenn ich diesen Weg gehen muss, werde ich es tun. Diese Entdeckung ist zu wichtig und die Mission zu heikel, um sie von jemand anderem vermasseln zu lassen!"

Natürlich hatte Bonewhite mittlerweile von der Sena-Katastrophe gehört. Nicht zuletzt, weil Ease ein paar Tage nach seiner Rückkehr zu ihm gekommen war, um alles selbst zu berichten und um Rat zu bitten. Letztendlich war der einzige wirkliche Fehler, den Ease begangen hatte der, sich von Guide einschüchtern zu lassen. Und nun war Guide gerade dabei, das Gleiche mit ihm zu versuchen, nur auf eine andere Art. „Wachoffizier Ease hat nichts getan, was unter den gegebenen Umständen unangemessen gewesen wäre, Sir. Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, dass ich Sie als Kommandant des Sonderkommandos begleite, sollte Ihnen bewusst sein, dass ich ihn dann in das Team aufnehme."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Guide's Gesicht. Es war nicht genau das, was er beabsichtigt hatte, aber offensichtlich besaß Bonewhite genug Rückgrat, um sich nicht ohne Protest zu beugen. Sollte er eben Ease als seinen kleinen Sieg ansehen. Es waren sowieso zu viele des Sonderkommandos auf Athos umgekommen und etliche Posten neu zu besetzen. Wahrscheinlich hätte auch jeder andere Kommandant früher oder später auf Ease zurückgegriffen, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Bonewhite war niemand, der sich von Titeln blenden ließ oder sich Vorteile erhoffte, in dem er einen Pallax protegierte. Ease besaß genug verborgene Qualitäten, nur war er auch noch sehr jung und unerfahren. „Solang du dich in der Lage siehst, diesen Grünschnabel anzuleiten, soll mir das Recht sein."

„Soll das etwa heißen…", brummelte Fever und schaute dann mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf. „Natürlich! Aber das ist…"

„Unmöglich? Nun, nicht ganz. Unsere Hives sind nicht viel kleiner und auch wir sind in der Lage, damit sowohl auf Planeten zu landen wie auch im Hyperraum zu fliegen", meinte Guide und konzentrierte sich nun demonstrativ auf den Cleverman, um Bonewhite vor sich hin brüten zu lassen.

„Aber eine ganze Stadt?" Fever drückte seinem Bruder das Datenpad in die Hand, der nur widerwillig und auf eine stumme Anweisung von Guide hin begann, selbst zu lesen.

„Ja. Die Basis auf Othos scheint der Prototyp zu einer kleineren Ausgabe von Atlantis selbst zu sein. Das erklärt, wie sie so plötzlich am Rande unseres Herrschaftsgebietes auftauchen konnte", sagte Guide und runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn wir diese Basis einnehmen könnten, würden wir die Lanteaner vielleicht davon abhalten, noch mehr davon zu bauen."

„Und auf jeden Fall viel über sie lernen… ihre Technik ist unserer weit voraus, wir sollten damit in der Lage sein, die Chancen auszugleichen!" Fever war begeistert.

Mit einem Ächzen sprang die Klappe eines der Wandverschläge auf und spuckte Kleidung und Stiefel aus. Während Bonewhite die Augen verdrehte, zuckte Fever zusammen. Guide schmunzelte.

A/N: Nein, Bonewhite ist kein Messie. Allerdings entspricht seine Vorstellung von Ordnung auch nicht der Landläufigen *g*


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Auf der Brücke des Hives herrschte gedrückte Stimmung. Dies lag vor allem daran, dass der Commander recht offen seine schlechte Laune zeigte und jeder Diensthabende, einschließlich der drei Drohnen, sich extrem bemühte, ihm nicht unangenehm aufzufallen.

Guide setzte sich zu seinem Freund auf die Korallenbank im hinteren Bereich der Brücke und fragte mental: ‚Probleme?'

Sniper schnaubte verächtlich. ‚Könnte man behaupten, ja.'

‚Irgendetwas, bei dem ich helfen könnte?'

‚Bedingt. Treib deine Männer an, damit wir diesen Planeten so schnell wie nur möglich verlassen können', meinte der Commander und stützte beide Hände auf den Knien ab.

‚Von dem Außenposten haben wir alles mitgenommen, was noch zu gebrauchen war. Hasten und sein Team arbeiten rund um die Uhr, um die _Sharp Sword_ wieder flott zu bekommen. Fever und seine Leute stellen gerade den neuen Sternenring auf – viel schneller geht es nicht mehr." Guide fühlte sich beleidigt, zeigte dies jedoch nicht. Sniper war nicht auf die Clevermen wütend, sondern wegen etwas Anderem.

‚Der Sternenring, oh ja!' Der Commander schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Auch so eine Glanzleistung…'

‚Was meinst du damit?', fragte Guide nach.

‚Dass mein Sohn ein Idiot ist!' Sniper wendete sich dem Obersten der Cleverman nun direkt zu. ‚Wusstest du, dass Iron sein Schiff absichtlich auf dem Sternenring hat niedergehen lassen, weil er sichergehen wollte, dass keiner entkommt? Oder dass es auch völlig unnötig war, sich überhaupt abschießen zu lassen? Es hätte durchaus genügt, sich auf die Darts, das Spezialkommando und die anderen Bodentruppen zu verlassen, aber nein, er wollte unbedingt mitmischen! Und nun sieh, was uns das gebracht hat!'

‚Ich denke, so unnötig war das Eingreifen vom Orbit aus nun nicht. Durch den Treffer auf eine der Abwehrkanonen hat er vielen Piloten das Leben gerettet und für genug Ablenkung gesorgt, damit die Einrichtung eher gestürmt werden konnte', verteidigte Guide den Kreuzerkommandanten. ‚Die Bruchlandung auf dem Sternenring war allerdings wirklich von wenig Nutzen. Nun ja… auch das stimmt nicht ganz.'

Sniper verzog den Mund zu einem abfälligen Grinsen. ‚Wegen diesem Gerät, das dein Schützling in meinem Auftrag bauen sollte und wodurch wir Sena verloren haben?'

‚Ja.' Guide seufzte. ‚Aber wir sind weiter gekommen. Der neue Sternenring enthält einige Extras, die von den Lanteanern so schnell nicht entdeckt werden sollten. Also hatte die Übervorsicht deines Sohnes durchaus noch etwas Gutes.'

‚Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst, aber ich werde mich nicht beruhigen. Ich habe einfach zu viel Lust, etwas Verstand in diesen Bengel zu prügeln und das werde ich auch tun, sobald ich Gelegenheit dazu erhalte!' Sniper strahlte so viel Zorn und Ärger aus, dass einer der Techniker hinter seinem Monitor in Deckung ging.

‚Weiß er inzwischen, wer du bist?', fragte Guide unbeeindruckt.

‚Nein. Und das bleibt auch so', antwortete Sniper und seufzte innerlich. ‚Es reicht schon, dass ich mich für seine Fehlschläge mitverantwortlich fühle, weil ich weiß, welchen Anteil ich an seiner Existenz trage.'

‚Aber du bist auch stolz auf das, was er bisher erreicht hat', konstatierte Guide. Als der Commander nichts entgegnete, fügte er hinzu: ‚Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht weiß, wo und wer mein Sohn ist. Gefühle lenken zu sehr vom Wesentlichen ab, wenn du mich fragst.'

Sniper starrte seinen Freund lange schweigend an, dann nickte er und etwas Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. ‚Es war gewagt, den Kreuzer eingreifen zu lassen, aber erfüllte einen Zweck. Den Sternenring zu vernichten war übervorsichtig, aber nicht völlig dämlich.'

‚Er hat einen eigenen Stil, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht.' Guide lächelte schmal. ‚Iron ist ein guter Commander. Irgendwann wird er seinen eigenen Hive führen und nicht nur einen Kreuzer. Aber er wird es auf seine Weise tun, nicht auf deine.'

‚Dann hoffe ich, dass er bis dahin dazu gelernt haben wird!' Sniper lachte fast wider Willen auf. ‚Mit einem Hive kann man nicht nur einen Sternenring, sondern eine große Herdensiedlung auslöschen, wenn man darauf landet. Vielleicht auch mehrere, wenn man es geschickt anstellt.'

‚Ja, das mit den unfreiwilligen Landungen sollten wir ihm noch abgewöhnen – oder eine neue Art Hive erfinden, der wie ein Frosch über die Oberfläche von Planeten hüpfen kann', lachte nun auch Guide.

‚Das könnt ihr Clevermen sofort in Angriff nehmen, nachdem ihr die Hirschkeulen-Waffe perfektioniert habt!' Sniper konnte es nicht lassen, seinen Freund an diesen Zwischenfall zu erinnern. Auf der Brücke setzte langsam ebenfalls Entspannung ein. Da sie sich noch im Orbit um Athos befanden, gab es an sich nicht viel zu tun, außer die Annäherungsscanner im Auge zu behalten, falls doch noch Lanteaner auftauchen sollten. ‚Du bist aber nicht nur hier, um mich aufzuheitern, oder?'

‚Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber es erschien mir sinnvoll, dich zunächst als Freund anzusprechen und nicht als jemand, der eine Bitte vorträgt', meinte Guide und räusperte sich. ‚Ich brauche ein Schiff, das mich und ein etwas größeres Team zu einem Planeten außerhalb unseres Herrschaftsgebietes bringt. Ein Dart wird nicht ausreichen.'

‚Hyperraumfähig?', fragte Sniper und als Guide nickte, meinte er: ‚Ich kann dir im Moment nicht einmal eine Transportfähre anbieten. Unser Schwesterhive ist im Verband der Primary unterwegs und die Kreuzer patrouillieren an den Grenzen. Das einzige Schiff, das infrage käme, liegt dort unten auf der Oberfläche.'

‚Gut. Ich nehme es. Wenn Snow es erlaubt, natürlich', meinte Guide ernst und schürzte die Lippen.

‚Du hast sie noch nicht gefragt?' Sniper war erstaunt. Normalerweise ging Guide anders vor, indem er sich zunächst von ihrer Königin sämtliche Befugnisse zusichern ließ.

‚Die Sache könnte heikel werden', meinte Guide. ‚Mir wäre es lieber, wenn sie so wenig wie möglich davon wüsste. Einige Dinge habe ich schon geregelt, aber zu ihr wollte ich erst zuletzt gehen.' Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Snow nicht doch der Primary Bericht erstatten musste, wenn es sich um eine so derart große Sache wie den Versuch, eine Stadtbasis der Lanteaner einzunehmen, handelte. Schlimmstenfalls würde die Allianz geschlossen auftreten wollen und so ein kleines, unauffälliges Manöver in einen handfesten Krieg verwandeln.

‚Irgendwann werden dich deine Geheimnisse noch einmal den Kopf kosten', meinte Sniper lakonisch. ‚Mein Angebot steht. Sobald die _Sharp Sword_ starten kann, steht sie dir zur Verfügung.'

Guide bedankte sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Wachmannschaften. _Meine kleinen Geheimnisse_…, dachte er und grübelte vor sich hin. Bisher wussten nur Fever und Bonewhite davon, was sie auf Othos erwarten würde. Er hatte sämtliche Aufzeichnungen dazu entweder gelöscht oder so derart verschlüsselt, dass es schon eines Fevers bedurfte, diese wieder lesbar zu machen. Er vertraute den beiden Brüdern. Sie hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander, allein schon deshalb musste er Bonewhite mit einbeziehen, wenn er auf Fever zurückgreifen wollte. Und er brauchte den jungen Datenspezialisten. Dass Bonewhite das Unterstützungskommando führen konnte, war beinahe ein zu glücklicher Zufall, um nicht vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt zu sein.

Umso enttäuschter war er, als er in der Abteilung der Wachen eintraf und von Bonewhite nichts zu sehen war. Eigentlich sollte der Blade gerade dabei sein, die Männer für sein Kommando auszusuchen und auf die Aufgaben vorbereiten, die dieses von einer normalen Wachschwadron unterschied. Mit geballten Fäusten verfolgte er das Training der Drohnen, als Firehead sich zu ihm gesellte. „Wenn du deinen Günstling suchst, der ist unten auf dem Planeten", meinte der Oberste der Wachmannschaften gleichgültig.

„Ist er schon zu dir gekommen?", fragte Guide angespannt.

„Mehr oder weniger", antwortete Firehead. „Er fragte, ob ich schon eine Entscheidung zu Hornet's Nachfolge getroffen hätte. Und ob er die Mannschaft führen könnte, die seinen Bruder jetzt begleitet."

_Was für ein Dickkopf!_, fluchte Guide innerlich.

Auf dem Planeten selbst schritten die Arbeiten an dem neuen Sternenring gut voran. Das Anwahlgerät war wieder hergestellt, nur die notwendigen Verbindungen waren noch nicht alle gelegt. Bonewhite trat neben seinen Bruder und fragte still: ‚Können wir reden?'

‚Während der Arbeit? Du überraschst mich', entgegnete Fever amüsiert und ließ seine Techniker nicht aus den Augen.

‚Ich muss eine Entscheidung fällen', meinte Bonewhite, ‚aber ich will das nicht tun, ohne dich nach deiner Meinung zu fragen.'

‚Guide war doch eindeutig: entweder, du meldest dich freiwillig, Hornet's Posten zu übernehmen, oder er findet einen Weg, dich dazu zu zwingen.' Fever schnaubte, als einem der Techniker Funken um die Ohren stoben bei dem Versuch, eine Leitung an den Sternenring anzuschließen. „Die Stecker haben nicht ohne Grund verschiedene Formen!", fauchte er.

‚Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt? Wenn Guide etwas will, ihm einfach nachgeben?' Bonewhite war nicht bereit, so einfach klein beizugeben.

‚Ganz sicher nicht. Ich weiß, was Hornet dir bedeutet hat, aber Guide zu verärgern bringt weder dir noch mir etwas.'

‚Du hast gesehen, was es bedeutet, in diesem Kommando zu sein. Es zu führen heißt nicht, dass ich dann weniger Gefährliches zu tun hätte', merkte Bonewhite an und schickte eine Drohne zum Helfen zu den Technikern, die sich abmühten, einen Graben für die Kabel auszuheben.

‚Ich weiß. Ich wünschte, du wärest bei den Clevermen geblieben, aber das wolltest du nicht. Nein, ich will nicht wieder streiten, das haben wir hinter uns. Wenn ich möchte, dass du weniger häufig auf Einsätze gehst, musst du Karriere machen. Also nimm dieses Angebot an und zeig, was du kannst.' Fever war nicht begeistert von den Aufgaben, die seinem Bruder bevorstanden, aber Guide hatte ihm vom Angebot des Taktikoffiziers Gown berichtet und wie Bonewhite dadurch von den Bodentruppen wegbefördert werden könnte.

‚Und dich zukünftig vielleicht noch mit Ease losziehen lassen, wenn Guide mal wieder eine seiner abenteuerlichen Missionen plant? Das war das letzte Mal schon nicht besonders von Erfolg gekrönt', meinte Bonewhite grummelnd.

‚Du hast selbst gesagt, es war nicht die Schuld von Ease, dass…'

‚Nein, war es nicht!', fiel er Fever ins Wort, ‚Aber Ease ist schon einer der Schlaueren von den jungen Offizieren. Wenn der sich schon so einschüchtern lässt, was glaubst du wohl, was die anderen Anfänger dann alles für Guide tun würden, ohne nachzudenken?'

Eine Zeitlang schauten die Brüder sich schweigend an. Dann meinte Fever: ‚Du nimmst den Posten an und ich sehe zu, dass ich Guide nicht mehr begleite.'

‚Gut.' Für Bonewhite war gar nichts gut. Hornet zu ersetzen war eine unmögliche Aufgabe, befürchtete er. Aber wenn er es nicht zumindest versuchte, würde nicht nur Guide sämtliche Register ziehen, um ihn abzustrafen. Fever's Rache könnte wesentlich schlimmer für ihn werden.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

„Lass es"

„Stillhalten!"

„Ich sagte, du sollst es lassen!"

„Und ich sagte, du sollst… verdammt noch mal! Wie kann man sich nur so derart anstellen?"

Bonewhite stürmte aus der Unterkunft und rannte beinahe Guide um, der die Faucherei bereits einige Zeit vor der Tür belauscht hatte. Der Oberste der Cleverman trat durch die Tür und schaute sich um. Fever hatte die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen und rang um Fassung. „War vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee, ein gemeinsames Quartier während der Reise zu nehmen.", meinte Guide trocken und runzelte die Stirn.

Fever blinzelte. „Wenn es nur das wäre…"

„Man hat euch über das ganze Deck streiten hören. Das wird doch wohl hoffentlich keinen Einfluss auf unseren Einsatz haben?" Die Zahl der Unterkünfte an Bord der _Sharp Sword_ war begrenzt und es nicht unüblich, dass sich auch zwei höhergestellte Offiziere und Clevermen auf Kreuzern ein Quartier teilten. Allerdings war es die letzten Tage öfter zu lautstarken Streitereien zwischen den beiden Brüdern gekommen.

„Nein, wird es nicht, Sir", antwortete Fever und räumte einige Kleidungstücke von einem der Betten – wahrscheinlich Bonewhite's.

_Wie Feuer und Wasser_…, dachte Guide und räusperte sich. „Darf ich erfahren, worum es genau ging, damit ich das selbst beurteilen kann?"

„Gerade eben?", fragte Fever und als Guide nickte, sagte er: „Ich habe seine Geduld überschätzt und nach dem Kämmen auch noch versucht, ihm so etwas wie einen kleinen Zopf zu flechten. Mehr nicht."

Guide hatte Mühe, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Wenn ich bedenke, wie eng ihr früher zusammen gewohnt habt…"

„Da war alles noch etwas anders, Sir", meinte Fever und setzte sich müde auf das gerade aufgeräumte Bett.

Guide setzte sich auf einen der Stühle am kleinen Tisch und fragte: „Wie kommt er mit seinem neuen Posten zurecht?"

„Besser als erwartet, denke ich", antwortete Fever matt. „Allerdings… scheint er einige Probleme mit Ease zu haben."

„Es war sein Wunsch, ihn in sein Kommando aufzunehmen. Er wusste, worauf er sich mit ihm einlässt. Nun muss er zusehen, wie er mit ihm zurechtkommt." Auch Guide war in den letzten Tagen öfter mit Ease unfreundlich zusammengestoßen. Andererseits teilten sich die beiden Pallax auch eines der kleinen Quartiere und Guide war es schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gewohnt, einen Mitbewohner zu haben. Erst recht keinen so jungen, der einen völlig anderen Tagesrhythmus hatte. Er kam jeden Abend erst spät in die Unterkunft und weckte Guide auf. Morgens schlief er dafür länger und reagierte ziemlich unwirsch, wenn er angesprochen wurde.

Außerdem ging ihnen allen das Nichtstun an die Substanz. Die Blades hatten mit der Mannschaft des Kreuzers vereinbart, die Trainingseinrichtungen zu teilen, so weit es möglich war. Dadurch waren sie wenigstens einige Stunden am Tag beschäftigt, auch wenn sie für Bonewhite's Geschmack viel zu viel Zeit mit Würfeln und zunehmend gereiztem Geplauder verbrachten. Guide, Fever und die beiden Techniker, die sie begleiteten, suchten händeringend nach Beschäftigung. Die _Sharp Sword_ war nach einer Woche im Hyperraum wahrscheinlich im besten Zustand, in dem sie je sein würde und Iron hatte ihnen untersagt, weitere Verbesserungen vorzunehmen oder gar Experimente durchzuführen. Der Commander des Kreuzers hatte schon zu viel von Guide und seinen unbeabsichtigten Zwischenfällen gehört, um den Meister der Clevermen unbeaufsichtigt an die Systeme seines Schiffs zu lassen.

„Hast du ihm von Gown's Angebot erzählt?", fragte Guide, als Fever nur seufzend auf dem Bett sitzen blieb und seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.

„Nein. Sie hatten gesagt, ich solle das nicht tun, daran halte ich mich", antwortete Fever.

„Hm. Ja. Hatte ich wohl gesagt. Womit vertreibt ihr euch die Zeit, wenn ihr gerade nicht streitet?" Guide langweilte sich zu Tode, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war.

Fever stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Knien auf und legte den Kopf in die Hände. „Uns darauf vorbereiten, zu streiten." Fever seufzte. „Manchmal schweigen wir uns auch einfach nur an."

„Der nächste Hyperraumsprung wird der letzte dieser Reise sein. Dann werden wir unsere Männer und Iron einweihen, was uns auf Othos erwartet. Vielleicht nimmt das ein wenig die Spannung." Außerdem konnten sie dann ihre Ausrüstung auspacken, erklären und aufteilen. Bisher lagerte alles noch streng bewacht in einem der Frachträume.

Fever hatte da so seine Zweifel, ob damit nicht doch noch mehr Anspannung entstehen würde. Die Techniker, die Guide für diese Mission ausgewählt hatte, waren noch sehr jung und nervös. Bonewhite hatte sich bemüht, nur Offiziere mit mehrjähriger Erfahrung zu verpflichten, aber dennoch hatte er auch viele jüngere unter sein Kommando stellen müssen. Ease war wirklich einer der Überlegtesten unter ihnen, und das bereitete nicht nur Bonewhite Kopfzerbrechen.

„Wie lang werden die noch brauchen?", knurrte Ease ungeduldig und lief am Rand der Trainingshalle für die Drohnen auf und ab, was für ihn sehr ungewöhnlich war. Der junge Blade ließ sich nur selten aus der Ruhe bringen und selbst dann lächelte er meist noch.

„Sie haben noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit", brummte Bonewhite und beobachtete das Training der Bodentruppen des Kreuzers. Er kannte bereits von seiner ersten Reise auf der _Sharp Sword_ die Offiziere, ihre Stärken, ihre Schwächen. Damals hatte er noch mit Hornet diskutiert, welche der hier praktizierten Methoden sie vielleicht übernehmen sollten und welche auf gar keinen Fall. Ihm fehlte Hornet von Tag zu Tag mehr. Mit Fever konnte er über solche Dinge nicht reden und Guide ging er, so weit wie nur irgend möglich, aus dem Weg. Er hatte noch keinen Stellvertreter bestimmt. Vom Alter her hätte er sich zwischen Lasting und Cove entscheiden müssen, aber beide besaßen in seinen Augen nicht den notwendigen Weitblick. _Hoffentlich bereue ich das nicht_, dachte er und meinte still zu Ease: ‚Sag mir, was dir an dieser Kampftechnik besonders auffällt.'

Ease stutzte, dann entgegnete er: ‚Dass sie zwar ganz nett anzusehen ist, aber die Deckung vernachlässigt.'

‚Warum? Sie bewegen sich doch recht schnell, wie sollte da jemand zwischen kommen?', fragte Bonewhite und schob den Unterkiefer vor – bewusst, um Ease zu verunsichern.

‚Im Moment sind sie auch gut genährt und nicht verletzt, geschweige denn, bereits Stunden unterwegs', meinte Ease und runzelte die Stirn. Wenn Bonewhite ihn demütigen wollte, hätte er seine Fragen wohl laut gestellt. ‚Wenn sie langsamer werden, kann sogar ein halbwegs geschickter Herdenmensch diese Deckung durchbrechen und Treffer landen.'

‚Traust du den Menschen wirklich so viel zu?' Bonewhite stand wie immer mit hoch erhobenem Kopf und hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen da.

_Er hat viel von Hornet_, dachte Ease und stellte sich nun neben Bonewhite, allerdings einen respektvollen halben Schritt zurück. ‚Man sollte seine Gegner nie unterschätzen.'

‚Dann bist du vielleicht feige?', fragte Bonewhite gleichmütig.

Die meisten Wraith wären Bonewhite jetzt wahrscheinlich an die Gurgel gegangen, aber Ease lächelte nur geringschätzig. ‚Ich weiß, was alle von mir denken. Aber ich habe schon genug gesehen um zu wissen, dass besonders die Menschen schnell lernen und sich anpassen können. Einige Herden hetzen ihre Beutetiere, bis sie müde werden und leichter zu erlegen. Wer sagt, dass sie das nicht auch mit ihren Jägern, also uns, tun können?'

‚Da würden dir Viele widersprechen', meinte Bonewhite immer noch ungerührt.

‚Dann sollen sie das tun. Ich werde meine Deckung nicht so leichtfertig aufgeben wie diese da', entgegnete Ease und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die trainierenden Blades der Kreuzermannschaft.

‚Interessanter Ansatz. Ich habe etwas anders argumentiert, als Hornet mich damals fragte und ich das erste Mal diese Technik beobachtete.' Bonewhite lächelte schmal.

‚Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, Sir?'

‚Dass es nicht um Schönheit ginge, sondern darum, den Tag zu überleben – den ganzen.' Bonewhite schaute über seine Schulter zu Ease hinüber, der gerade das Gesagte zu verarbeiten suchte. ‚Ich war damals noch Anwärter und etwas wortkarg, musst du wissen.'

_Na, daran hat sich nicht wirklich etwas geändert_, dachte Ease, nickte aber nur stumm.

Am Abend wartete Bonewhite lange darauf, dass sein Bruder in ihr gemeinsames Quartier zurückkehrte. Müde saß er am Tisch und rollte lustlos einige Würfel über die unebene Platte.

„Entschuldige, hat etwas länger gedauert", sagte Fever, als er eintrat und setzte sich mit an den Tisch. „Wie war dein Tag?"

„Anstrengend langweilig. Und deiner? Anscheinend habt ihr ja doch noch etwas zu tun gefunden", entgegnete Bonewhite und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Ein bisschen, ja. Hab mich nur anschließend noch länger unterhalten", meinte Fever und griff nach den Würfeln, um mitzuspielen.

Bonewhite schloss kurz die Augen und atmete durch. Er würde sich nichts anmerken lassen, auch wenn Fever ganz eindeutig nach Ease roch. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Blade nur irgendwem erzählen müssen, dass Bonewhite in Erwägung zog, ihn zu seinem Stellvertreter zu ernennen. Aber warum musste das ausgerechnet Fever sein?

A/N: Drama, Baby… oder so *g*


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

„Wir empfangen die erwarteten Energiesignaturen", sagte Iron, als er in den Darthangar des Kreuzers trat.

Guide nickte. „Gut. Sind wir noch im Mondschatten?"

„Ja. Wir sind jederzeit bereit. Wie sieht es hier aus?", fragte der Commander und schaute sich um. Die Drohnen waren schwer bepackt mit Ausrüstung und mit Stunnergewehren bewaffnet, die Clevermen bis auf Guide nervös und die Blades des Sonderkommandos zusätzlich zu ihren Schwertern mit eigentümlich anmutenden neuen Handfeuerwaffen gerüstet. Mini-Stunner hatte Guide sie genannt. Klein und handlich, mit der gleichen Wirkung wie die größeren Gewehre.

„Bereit", sagte Guide und stellte sich zu Bonewhite. Ein Dart nahm die Gruppe von fünfundvierzig Wraith in seine Speicher auf und wartete auf das Starsignal.

Die _Sharp Sword_ umkreiste den kleinsten der drei Monde um Othos und schwenkte in den Orbit des Planeten ein. Einem Schwarm wütender Hornissen gleich stürzten annähernd zweihundert Darts auf die Oberfläche des Planeten zu – zu viele Ziele und zu breit gefächert, um alle von der Lanteaner-Basis ausgelöscht zu werden. Der Dart, in dessen Speichern sich die Missionsteilnehmer befanden, setzte diese gut einen Tagesmarsch von der errechneten Position der Basis ab und kehrte mit den meisten der anderen Darts zurück an Bord des Kreuzers, der daraufhin unverzüglich in den Hyperraum sprang.

Die Drohnen und Blades sicherten die Umgebung, während die Clevermen ihre Scanner zückten. „Position?", fragte Bonewhite knapp und Guide antwortete: „Planmäßig. Zwanzig Stunden zu Fuß in Richtung Osten, der Wald wird uns die meiste Zeit Sichtschutz von oben bieten."

„Lebenszeichen sind verschleiert", meldete Fever. Auf den Scannern der Lanteaner sollten sie nun als eine Gruppe von Waldtieren erscheinen. Bis sie die Stadt erreichten, hatte sein Bruder das Kommando über alle Teilnehmer der Mission, was der Cleverman als etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig empfand. Sie waren in der Vergangenheit schon oft gemeinsam auf Außeneinsätzen gewesen, aber dann hatte Guide sie normalerweise angeführt. Hier hatte auch der Meister der Clevermen vorläufig keine Befehlsgewalt und hielt sich zurück.

Lasting ging mit drei Drohnen vor, dann setzte sich der Rest des Zuges in Bewegung. Es war kühl und diesig, der Herbst auf diesem Planeten begann gerade. Aber noch trugen die meisten Bäume ihre Blätter, die in verschiedensten Gelb-, Rot- und dunklen Grüntönen über ihnen im Wind raschelten. So angespannt und nervös wie Fever auch war, entging ihm die Schönheit ihrer Umgebung nicht. Er verließ nicht gern den Hive, aber Anblicken wie diesem konnte er sich nur schwer entziehen.

Sie marschierten schweigend den Rest des Tages und die halbe Nacht hindurch, dann ließ Bonewhite sie eine Pause machen. Sie hatten noch weitere fünf Stunden Weg vor sich, aber der Blade wollte erst am späten Nachmittag in Sichtweite der Stadt kommen. Also Zeit genug, in wechselnden Schichten zu schlafen und die Ausrüstung zu kontrollieren. Sie kampierten auf einem bewaldeten Bergkamm, dessen dichtes Unterholz ihnen noch zusätzlich Sichtschutz bot, während sie selbst näher Kommende schon frühzeitig entdecken können würden.

Nachdem er die Wachen eingeteilt hatte, hockte Bonewhite sich zu Guide und Fever, die ihre Umgebung scannten. „Status?"

„Mehrere kleine Ansiedlungen in der Umgebung des Sternenrings und der Stadt. Eine nur etwa sechs Meilen südlich von uns", antwortete Guide. „Eine Gruppe Menschen ist gerade von dort in die Wälder aufgebrochen, nur drei. Wahrscheinlich Jäger. Sie bewegen sich aber von unserer Position weg."

„Sofortige Meldung, wenn sich das ändert", befahl Bonewhite knapp, bevor er wieder aufstand und zu den anderen Blades hinüber ging. Fever hatte seinen Bruder schon oft beobachtet, wenn dieser ein Kommando führte, aber an diese unterkühlte und noch wortkargere Art als sonst von ihm würde er sich nie gewöhnen können.

Guide gähnte ausgiebig, dann streckte er seine Beine aus und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an einen Baumstamm. Neat, einer der beiden Techniker, sollte als erster die Scanneranzeigen im Auge behalten. ‚Versuch zu schlafen', meinte er zu Fever, der seinen Bruder immer noch irritiert beobachtete.

‚Kann ich nicht, Sir', entgegnete dieser. ‚Ich bin zu nervös.'

‚Das bringt jetzt auch nichts. Du musst ausgeruht sein, wenn wir bei der Basis eintreffen. Danach ist es vorbei mit Pausen', wandte Guide ein und folgte Fever's Blick. ‚Ungewohnt, heute nicht streiten zu können?', fragte er amüsiert.

‚Wir haben schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gestritten. Aber das wäre mir jetzt wirklich fast lieber, als…' Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. Dann setzte er sich ebenfalls an einen Baumstamm und tippte auf ein kleines Datenpad ein.

Im Laufe des Tages setzte leichter, aber stetiger Niederschlag ein. Bonewhite war davon nicht begeistert. Kurz nach Mittag ließ er die Gruppe weitermarschieren. Allmählich weichte der Waldboden auf und das bereits gefallene Laub wurde zunehmend rutschiger. Fever überwachte in Minutenabständen die Scanneranzeigen. Die Gruppe von drei menschlichen Lebensformen, die Guide für Jäger hielt, kam ihnen immer näher. _Hoffentlich haben die von den Lanteanern keine Lebenszeichendetektoren bekommen und halten uns für ihr Abendessen_, schoss es Fever durch den Kopf. Er teilte seine Bedenken Guide mit, der inne hielt und seinen Schützling kurz musterte, bevor er still zu Bonewhite meinte: ‚Wir könnten ein Problem bekommen.'

Kurze Zeit später waren sie in fünf Gruppen aufgeteilt: Eine, die den Lockvogel spielen würde und vier, die sich in der Umgebung verteilten und in unvorhersehbaren Mustern liefen. Bonewhite und Ease blieben in der ersten Gruppe und kletterten rasch auf einige Bäume. Still warteten sie ab. Dem Scanner zufolge kamen die Menschen nun direkt auf sie zu.

Als die Menschen in Sichtweite kamen, rümpfte Ease die Nase. Primitive, in Lumpen und Fell gehüllte Menschen, bewaffnet mit Pfeil und Bogen, aber ganz offensichtlich mit einem Scanner der Lanteaner ausgerüstet. Bonewhite gab das Zeichen zum Angriff und Sekunden später lagen die drei Menschen betäubt am Boden. Eine der Drohnen wollte sich gerade an einem der Jäger nähren, aber Bonewhite hielt sie zurück. Wenn die Lanteaner die Umgebung scannten, wäre es höchst ungewöhnlich, wenn Jäger von ihrem Wild erlegt werden würden. Sie ließen die Menschen gut verschnürt und geknebelt in einem dichten Gebüsch zurück und Ease warf einen Blick auf den Scanner, den sie ihnen abgenommen hatten. _Hirsche? Wir laufen als Rudel Hirsche getarnt herum?_ Ease verdrehte die Augen und steckte das Gerät in seinen Mantel. Auch ihn verfolgte die Episode auf Sena in Anspielungen, Witzen und dämlichen Fragen. _Ich muss wohl mal ein Wörtchen mit Fever reden…_

Schweigend gingen sie weiter. In einer Stunde würden sie sich mit den anderen Gruppen am Fuße eines Berges treffen, hinter dem die Stadtbasis lag. Ease warf einen Blick auf Bonewhite und runzelte die Stirn. Sein Kommandant war nie besonders gesprächig gewesen, aber seit ihrer Unterhaltung in der Trainingshalle des Kreuzers war er noch zurückhaltender geworden. Sicher, er hatte Ease wirklich zu seinem Stellvertreter ernannt, ihn in die wesentlichen Aufgaben eingeführt, Berechtigungscodes zugewiesen, aber sonst? Zuvor konnte Ease wenigstens ab und zu mal ein Gefühl von Bonewhite schmecken – meist war es Abneigung oder Verärgerung gewesen – aber nun hätte er auch vor einer Wand stehen können. Wäre es nicht logischer gewesen, wenn sie nun offener miteinander umgegangen wären, statt noch reservierter?

Der Nieselregen und die Kälte krochen ihnen langsam aber sicher in die Knochen. Selbst der wasserscheue Bonewhite wünschte sich inzwischen ein warmes Bad in einer der Lagunen des Hives. Aber darauf würde er noch Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen verzichten müssen. Iron, der Kommandant des Kreuzers _Sharp Sword_, hatte sich bei ihm mental gemeldet. Sie waren wieder im Sonnensystem und hielten sich im Funkschatten eines Planeten bereit, die Missionsteilnehmer wieder einzusammeln, sollte etwas schief gehen. Aber Bonewhite hatte nicht vor, die Mission scheitern zu lassen.

Immer öfter rutschten die Drohnen beinahe auf dem Laub und dem Schlamm aus, der den Waldboden bedeckte. Dazu wurde das Gelände immer steiler und schwieriger. Bonewhite hielt inne und kontrollierte die Lebenszeichen der anderen Gruppen auf dem Scanner, den Guide ihm gegeben hatte. Alle bewegten sich nach Plan auf ihren Treffpunkt zu. Menschliche Lebenszeichen erhielt er nur aus der direkten Umgebung der Siedlungen, wahrscheinlich Feldarbeiter, die ihre letzte Ernte des Jahres einbrachten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er gerade noch, wie Ease, der weiter gegangen war, plötzlich verschwand.

Bonewhite ließ den Scanner fallen und lief zu der Stelle, wo er seinen Stellvertreter das letzte Mal gesehen hatte: unter ihm tat sich ein Abgrund auf und er begann zu straucheln, als sich weiterer, vom Dauerregen aufgeweichter Boden unter seinen Füßen löste und Dutzende Meter tief fiel. Ease hielt sich verzweifelt an einer Baumwurzel fest, die von dem Erdrutsch freigelegt worden war, von dem er mitgerissen worden war. Mit vor Panik weit geöffneten Augen schaute dieser nach oben: Die Drohnen verharrten bewegungslos, während Bonewhite ihn kühl musterte.

_Ich wusste, dass er sich irgendwann dafür rächen würde, dass ich seinen Bruder in Gefahr gebracht habe_, dachte Ease und versuchte strampelnd, mit den Füßen irgendwo Halt zu finden, doch der lockere Sandboden bröckelte sofort weg, wenn er daran stieß. Ein Blick nach unten verriet ihm, dass selbst ein Wraith die Landung höchstwahrscheinlich nicht überleben würde. Gut sechzig Meter ging es hinunter, auf dem Boden große Kalksteinbrocken und ein seichtes Flussbett, in dem kristallklares Wasser plätscherte. Keine guten Aussichten.

Er schaute wieder nach oben: keine Drohnen und kein Bonewhite mehr zu sehen, beinahe, wie er erwartet hatte. Dann umfasste plötzlich eine Hand seinen linken Unterarm und Bonewhite's Oberkörper erschien über ihm. Der Blade hatte sich bäuchlings auf den Boden gelegt und versuchte nun, auch mit der zweiten Hand nach Ease zu fassen, was nach einigen Schwierigkeiten auch gelang. Schmierig von Schlamm und Regen glitten ihre Hände mehrfach auseinander.

Dann wurde Ease nach oben gezogen. Als er über die Bruchkante schauen konnte, sah er, dass zwei Drohnen an Bonewhite's Füßen zogen und er so nach oben gehievt worden war. Als sie beide wieder in Sicherheit waren und einige Meter vom Abgrund entfernt auf dem Boden saßen, atmeten beide Blades schwer. Mit lautem Knacken kugelte Ease sein ausgerenktes Schultergelenk wieder ein und presste vor Schmerz auf die Lippen aufeinander.

„Pass demnächst besser auf, wo du lang stolperst", fuhr Bonewhite ihn an, bevor er aufstand und sich im Gehen einige nasse Blätter vom Mantel wischte.

Ease sprang auf und setzte wütend hinterher. „Was habe ich Ihnen eigentlich getan… Sir?", fauchte er und blieb stehen, als sein Kommandant abrupt vor ihm angehalten hatte. Er schluckte, als Bonewhite sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte und ihn mit einem Blick bedachte, aus dem pure Mordlust zu ersehen war. Doch sein Kommandant sagte nichts, sondern drehte sich nur um und lief weiter.

„Es ist wegen Fever, nicht wahr? Das auf Sena tut mir Leid, aber…"

„Beweg dich jetzt endlich", unterbrach Bonewhite ihn, ohne sich umzuschauen oder noch einmal im Gehen inne zu halten.

A/N: Okay, dies war vorläufig das letzte Kapitel für ca. eine Woche. Ich habe eine anstrengende Schicht vor mir und werde wohl nicht zum Schreiben kommen, sorry. Ich weiß, immer dann, wenn es spannend wird… eigentlich wollte ich Ease erst noch eine Weile baumeln lassen, aber das wäre ein zu böser Cliffhanger (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) gewesen ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

„Nein!", begehrte Ease auf, „Ich werde nicht folgen, bis ich nicht weiß, was hier gespielt wird!"

Bonewhite hielt an und atmete tief durch.

„Warum bin ich in diesem Kommando? Warum haben Sie mich zu Ihrem Stellvertreter ernannt? Warum das alles, wenn Sie mich so sehr hassen, _Sir_?" Ease starrte zornig auf den Rücken seinen Kommandanten und ballte die Fäuste. „Doch wohl, um mich möglichst schnell loszuwerden, oder? Und das alles nur, weil ich mich mit Ihrem Bruder angefreundet habe?"

Blitzschnell hatte Bonewhite seine Kurzschwerter aus den Rockschößen gezogen und drehte sich um. Wortlos und mit ausdrucksloser Miene fixierte er den überraschten Ease, der nun seinerseits die Schwerter zog. Beinahe gemächlich schritt Bonewhite auf ihn zu und hielt die Klingen steif nach unten gerichtet in beiden Händen: rotglänzendes Kusar-Metall mit Korallengriffen, antike Schwerter und augenscheinlich ein Erbstück von Hornet, wie Ease auffiel, denn diese Waffen kannte er. Seine eigenen Schwerter waren weniger kunstvoll gearbeitet, nur blauer Stahl aus einem Guss, aber mindestens ebenso todbringend.

_So soll es wohl sein_, dachte Ease und ging in Verteidigungsposition, keine Sekunde zu früh, denn in atemberaubendem Tempo prasselten die Schwerthiebe auf ihn ein und er hatte zunächst Mühe, seinen Angreifer abzuwehren. Dann erkannte er langsam ein Muster und es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht: Bonewhite spielte nur mit ihm. Er versuchte nicht einmal, einen ernsthaften Treffer zu erzielen sondern nur, ihn beschäftigt zu halten. Darüber ärgerte sich der junge Blade von Augenblick zu Augenblick mehr und er begann, nun seinerseits Angriffe zu starten, was wenige Minuten später dazu führte, dass er mit dem Rücken an einem Baum gepresst dastand, Bonewhite's rechte Klinge an der Kehle, der ihn kühl anlächelte.

„Du willst wissen, warum ich dich in meinem Kommando haben wollte?", fragte er eisig und deutete mit dem Kopf etwas tiefer: Ease's rechte Klinge war nur Zentimeter von Bonewhite's Herz entfernt, während sie die beiden anderen Klingen ineinander verhakt hielten. „Weil du kämpfen kannst."

Wenige schnelle Bewegungen später war Ease entwaffnet, hatte Bonewhite's rechte Klinge noch immer an der Kehle und dessen Knie im Kreuz. „Und das ist der Grund, warum du nur mein Stellvertreter bist: du bist noch nicht gut genug für mehr!", fauchte Bonewhite ihm von hinten ins Ohr.

Mit einem Ruck löste sich Bonewhite von Ease und steckte seine Schwerter wieder ein. „Wenn ich dich loswerden wollte, hätte ich das schon längst erledigt."

Gedemütigt rappelte Ease sich auf und stutzte, als Bonewhite ihm die Waffen entgegen hielt, die er ihm gerade erst abgenommen hatte. Er schaute auf und für einen Augenblick glaubte er eine Regung von dem anderen zu spüren: Besorgnis. Schweigend folgte er seinem Kommandanten, der sich wieder auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Nach einer Weile hielt er es nicht mehr aus und er brach die Stille: „Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich wollte Sie nicht verärgern…"

Bonewhite antwortete zunächst nicht, hielt aber inne und musterte den Jüngeren. Dann meinte er beinahe sanft: „Fever hat nicht gerade viele Freunde. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich für ihn freuen, dass er noch jemanden außer Guide gefunden hat, aber ich kann es einfach nicht."

Ease hat mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so einem Geständnis. „Sir…"

„Lass mich ausreden", unterbrach ihn Bonewhite, „Guide ist niemand, auf den er sich verlassen kann. Er bringt Fever ständig in irgendwelche absurden Situationen, mit denen er nicht zurecht kommt. Du lässt dich von Guide genauso wie alle anderen einschüchtern, und deshalb traue ich dir nicht zu, dich um ihn zu kümmern. Mit Hass oder Ärger hat das nichts zu tun."

Noch nie hatte Ease seinen Kommandanten so viel reden hören und er schluckte. „Was soll das heißen, um ihn kümmern?"

Bonewhite lachte trocken auf. „Niemand von uns lebt ewig, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist!" Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und beobachtete die verschiedenen Emotionen, die sich auf Ease's Gesicht wieder spiegelten. „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob irgendwer von uns diese Mission überlebt. Eine Stadt mit so wenigen Leuten anzugreifen, dann auch noch eine der Lanteaner… das übertrifft alles, was selbst Guide bisher geplant hat, seit ich ihn kenne. Wahrscheinlich weiß unsere Königin nicht einmal genau, was wir hier tun. Wundern täte es mich nicht."

„Sie weiß es", entgegnete Ease, der immer noch überrascht von der Offenheit war, mit der Bonewhite ihm gerade begegnete. „Sie vertraut Guide, sonst hätte sie diese Mission nicht bewilligt."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Bonewhite's Gesicht, dann meinte er ernst: „Wir sind alle ersetzbar. Wie dem auch sein mag, Fever braucht jemanden, der ihn vor sich selbst und vor allem vor Guide beschützt. Denk daran, wenn du sein Freund sein willst."

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander weiter, wobei Ease immer tiefer in Grübeleien versank. Schließlich meinte er: „Als ich auf den Hive kam dauerte es nur wenige Wochen und ich war Mitglied der Zenana. Ich hatte keine Zeit, Freunde zu finden. In der Zenana wird ständig gestritten und jeder schaut nur darauf, mit wem man gerade die gleichen Ziele verfolgt. Außerhalb habe ich immer das Gefühl, man redet nur mit mir, weil ich Einfluss hätte. Fever und Sie… Sie beide scheinen sich nichts daraus zu machen." Er lächelte entschuldigend und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum sollten wir auch?", fragte Bonewhite und kontrollierte ein weiteres Mal den Scanner. Der Treffpunkt war nur noch einen Kilometer entfernt und die meisten Gruppen bereits eingetroffen.

Verblüfft schaute Ease seinen Kommandanten an. „Wieso? Um Karriere zu machen, der Königin selbst aufzufallen, Privilegien zu erhalten, was weiß ich? Das Übliche."

_Guide regelt alles für uns, ob wir wollen oder nicht_, dachte Bonewhite. „Fever lebt für seine Arbeit und er ist gut." Leise knurrend fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem ist Guide sein Mentor."

„Sie sagen das so, als ob… Guide ist kein schlechter Wraith. Er ist nur…"

„Sehr bestimmend", beendete Bonewhite den Satz, woraufhin Ease nickte. „Wir treffen gleich auf die Anderen. Dieses Gespräch bleibt unter uns, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir." Wahrscheinlich hätte Ease sowieso niemand geglaubt, dass Bonewhite ausgerechnet ihm gegenüber so offen gewesen war. „Was ist mit Ihnen? Auch Sie werden doch von Guide protegiert, oder?"

Bonewhite warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. „Das ist nichts, worum ich gebeten habe. Jetzt noch weniger denn je. Könnten wir uns nun wieder auf die Mission konzentrieren, Wachoffizier Ease?"

Die Unterhaltung war eindeutig beendet, auch wenn Ease nun noch mehr Fragen hatte als zuvor. Außerdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht mit seinem Kommandanten stimmte. Diese Offenheit passte einfach nicht zu ihm, selbst wenn Ease sich diese gewünscht hatte. Mehrfach hatte er in der Vergangenheit versucht, mit Bonewhite einen freundschaftlichen Umgang zu bekommen und war eiskalt abgefertigt worden. Heute hatte er nicht nur eine Lektion in höherer Schwertkampfkunst erhalten, sondern auch einen verwirrenden Einblick in einen Charakter, den er wahrscheinlich nie begreifen würde. Er hatte alles erwartet, von Eifersucht bis hin zu purem Desinteresse, aber niemals Besorgnis um Fever's Zukunft und gleichzeitig so eine kalte Abgeklärtheit, als ginge es darum… Ease riss die Augen weit auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, was sich gerade ereignet hatte.

„Status?", fragte Bonewhite knapp, als sie die restlichen Mitglieder ihrer Expedition erreichten. Sie befanden sich nun am Fuße des letzten Hügels, der sie von der Lanteanerbasis trennte, immer noch in dichtem Wald, der ihnen Sichtschutz bot, auch wenn die Blätter der Bäume zunehmend lichter wurden.

„Alle anwesend. Es wird langsam dunkel und Nebel zieht von Süden auf", meldete Guide und runzelte die Stirn. Bonewhite wirkte so unnahbar und gefasst wie immer, aber Ease dafür umso verstörter. _Ich möchte wissen, was die beiden erlebt haben_, dachte er und fragte den Pallax still danach.

‚Nichts', antwortete Ease und die Lüge, die dieses Wort begleitete, war beinahe körperlich greifbar.

Guide beließ es dabei. Wahrscheinlich hatte Bonewhite ihm gehörig den Kopf gewaschen und vielleicht hatte das mehr Wirkung, als alle vergeblichen Versuche von Sniper und ihm selbst bisher, den Kontakt zwischen Fever und Ease zu unterbinden.

Schweigend setzte sich der Trupp wieder in Marsch und hielt erst auf der Spitze des Hügels an, wo urplötzlich die Bewaldung endete. Die Lanteaner hatten das Tal um ihre Stadt gerodet, einschließlich der angrenzenden Hügel- und Berghänge. Aus dem Nebel, der sich in der Talsohle gesammelt hatte, schauten Dutzende von spärlich beleuchteten Türmen hervor und die Wraith hielten unwillkürlich den Atem an. Selbst Guide verschlug es zunächst die Sprache. Diese Stadt war riesig!

Die Blades wiesen die Drohnen an, ihre Ausrüstung auszupacken und einzelne Geräte zusammen zu bauen, während sich die Clevermen mit verschiedenen Scannern und Sensorpads einen Überblick zu verschaffen suchten. Bonewhite stand mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen und vorgeschobenem Unterkiefer da und starrte auf die Stadt im Nebel unter sich, als Guide zu ihm trat und leise sagte: „Die Basis ist nicht voll besetzt. Wir können nur die Lebenszeichen von etwa zweihundert Lanteanern ausmachen, obwohl Tausende dort Platz fänden."

_Wenigstens etwas_, dachte Bonewhite, nickte aber nur stumm.

A/N: Here we go! Wenn es je ein Kapitel von mir gab, das verdienter den Aufdruck „Powered by coffee" erhalten müsste, bin ich mir dessen nicht mehr bewusst. Wenn ihr Fehler findet, bitte bei mir melden – ich bin gerade völlig betriebsblind. Nächstes (und hoffentlich etwas „wacheres") Kapitel folgt so schnell wie möglich.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Es war bereits dunkel, als alle Gerätschaften, die sie mitgebracht hatten, zusammengebaut und auf die einzelnen Gruppen verteilt waren. Weder die Dunkelheit noch der immer dichter werdende Nebel beeinflussten die Wraith, ebenso wenig allerdings auch die Scanner der Basis im Tal unter ihnen. Aber genau dorthin mussten sie, um ihre neuesten Waffen positionieren zu können: hinunter ins Tal, verteilt auf fünf Koordinaten. Bonewhite beobachtete immer noch die Stadt und fragte sich, wie so ein Gebilde fliegen können sollte. Im All waren die Formen von Raumschiffen unerheblich, aber spätestens bei Eintritt in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten gab es durch die einzelnen Gebäude und Türme viel zu viel Reibungspunkte, um nicht zu verglühen. Er bezweifelte, dass Guide mit seiner Theorie Recht hatte.

„Sir, es ist alles bereit", sagte Ease und schaute ebenfalls in das Tal hinunter. Spätestens jetzt würde ihre Tarnung als Hirschrudel ihnen nichts mehr nutzen.

Wenn Bonewhite nervös war, zeigte er es nicht. Er drehte sich um und nickte seinen Offizieren zu. Sie würden sich erneut in fünf Gruppen aufteilen zu je zwei Blades, sechs Drohnen und einem Cleverman, dessen Aufgaben er in seiner Gruppe selbst übernehmen würde. Guide und Fever hatten ihm die letzten Tage an Bord der _Sharp Sword_ genau erklärt, was er zu tun haben würde. Dass er selbst einmal als Technikanwärter begonnen hatte, kam ihm jetzt zugute, trotzdem wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, noch einen weiteren Cleverman dabei zu haben.

Ease hatte er Fever's Gruppe zugeteilt, was den Cleverman ziemlich verwirrte, Ease jedoch nicht. Nicht mehr. Misstrauisch beobachtete der junge Blade seinen Vorgesetzten und hoffte, dass seine Befürchtungen sich nicht bewahrheiten würden.

Auf einen Wink hin setzten sie sich in Bewegung und rannten hinunter ins Tal, verteilten sich und setzten einen Minenring um die Stadt, bis sie ihre einzelnen Positionen in einiger Entfernung zu den Ausläufern der Basis erreicht hatten. Dann schlug die Stunde der Clevermen: eilig bauten sie die Geräte auf, die ihnen hoffentlich einen Kampf ersparen würden, richteten sie aus und suchten Deckung.

Bonewhite aktivierte das Gerät, das er ohne größere Schwierigkeiten hatte ausrichten können, ging aber nicht in Deckung, sondern fluchte innerlich. Sie waren entdeckt worden und nun beantwortete sich ihm auch die Frage, ob diese Stadt wirklich fliegen konnte: ein schimmerndes Schutzschild war aktiviert worden, das sämtliche Gebäude umschloss. ‚Was nun?', fragte er Guide, der gut mehrere Kilometer von ihm entfernt auf seiner Position lauthals fluchte.

‚Minen zünden, was sonst? Wenn wir Glück haben, wird dadurch auch das Schutzschild deaktiviert und unsere Betäubungswellen kommen durch bis zur Stadt!' Schon seit Jahren arbeiteten seine Männer daran, eine größere Anzahl von Menschen gleichzeitig zu betäuben, um die Ernte einfacher zu gestalten. Dabei war es nicht schwierig, eine Frequenz auszusenden, die Menschen und Lanteaner gleichermaßen außer Gefecht setzte, sondern die dementsprechenden Gerätschaften so effizient und handlich anzufertigen, dass deren Aufbau nicht mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde als die normalen Ernteflüge. Einen der Prototypen dieses Betäubungswellengenerators hatten mit sich geführt und aufgebaut, aber der Schutzschild der Stadt erwies sich dagegen als höchst wirksam.

Die ersten Einschläge von Abwehrbomben gingen um ihn herum nieder, als Bonewhite den Befehl zum Zünden der Minen gab. Die Minen bohrten sich etliche Meter in den Erdboden, bevor sie ihre Richtung änderten und unter dem Schutzschild hindurch unter die Stadt gelangten. Die folgenden Explosionen rissen sie Wraith von den Füßen. ‚Bist du sicher, dass ihr auch genug Sprengstoff verwendet habt?', fragte Bonewhite bissig seinen Bruder, der jedoch nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt war. ‚Nein. Der Flugantrieb der Stadt mag zerstört sein, aber der Schutzschild hält immer noch stand.'

Die gesamte Stadt war mehrere Meter in den Boden abgesackt und einige der Türme eingestürzt durch die Erschütterungen, aber der Schild schimmerte immer noch in der Dunkelheit und ließ keine Betäubungswellen hindurch, wobei bereits zwei der fünf Stationen des Generators ausgefallen waren. Wenigstens wurden derzeit keine weiteren Flugbomben auf die angreifenden Wraith abgefeuert. Dafür starteten vom Turm in der Stadtmitte aus mehrere kleine Schiffe, die Bonewhite aus den Erinnerungen seines Bruders an Sena kannte: Sternenringschiffe. Klein, wendig, schwer bewaffnet.

Knurrend wies Bonewhite seine Offiziere an, sofort auf den Antrieb der Schiffe feuern zu lassen, sobald diese den Schutzschild verließen. Wenn sie die Schiffe zum Absturz brächten, könnten sie gegen die Besatzungen im Bodenkampf wesentlich eher bestehen. Zeit, Iron zu kontaktieren. ‚Wir brauchen die Darts', meinte er mental zum Commander der _Sharp Sword_ und erhielt sofortige Bestätigung.

Iron hatte die Geschehnisse auf dem Planeten mithilfe einer als Wrackteil getarnten Aufklärungssonde im Orbit verfolgt und brachte seinen Kreuzer unverzüglich in Position, um die Kampflieger starten zu lassen.

Während die Drohnen und Blades vom Boden aus auf die kleinen Schiffe der Lanteaner feuerten, verwickelten die kreischenden Darts sie in gewagte Flugmanöver. Dann meldete sich Guide: ‚Der Kreuzer soll auf den Schutzschild der Stadt feuern! Ich empfange hier Schwankungen im Energiefeld, vielleicht bringen wir ihn so zum Zusammenbruch!'

Bonewhite gab dies an Iron weiter, der jedoch verneinte. ‚Wir bekommen hier oben Gesellschaft. In spätestens zwanzig Minuten werden drei Kriegsschiffe der Lanteaner eintreffen, bis dahin will ich euch an Bord haben und weg sein!'

‚Nein, wir bleiben hier. Sammle die Clevermen und die Ausrüstung ein – und Ease. Dann verschwindet, wir kommen allein zurecht', entgegnete Bonewhite und nickte Cove zu. Er hatte nicht vor, diese Stadt bestehen zu lassen und eigene Vorkehrungen getroffen, wenn es ihnen nicht gelingen sollte, sie einzunehmen. Er kontaktierte noch einmal Fever: ‚Für dich ist hier Schluss – stell keinen Unsinn an, hörst du?'

‚Was meinst du damit?', fragte Fever zurück.

‚Halte dich einfach von Guide fern. Und ärgere Ease nicht immer so, wie du mich manchmal genervt hast. Der Junge ist noch ziemlich grün hinter den Ohren', antwortete Bonewhite, dann riss der Kontakt ab, als Fever vom Transportstrahl eines Darts erfasst wurde.

Wenige Minuten später wurden die Clevermen und Ease aus den Transportspeichern der Darts rematerialisiert und der Blade fluchte: „Wenn die anderen dort unten bleiben, gehöre ich da auch hin! Bringt mich gefälligst zurück!"

Fever strauchelte und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. _Das kann alles nicht wahr sein_, dachte er und versuchte, sich halbwegs zusammen zu reißen. _Will er etwa gar nicht zurück?_

Guide kümmerte sich nicht um den zeternden Pallax oder den kreidebleichen Fever, sondern forderte Zugang zu der Kommunikationskonsole, der ihm auch gewährt wurde. Er kontaktierte ihren Hive und sprach kurz mit Snow, dann wandte er sich an Iron, der zwischenzeitlich im Darthangar eingetroffen war: „Änderung des Plans: in fünf Minuten ist der erste Teil unserer Flotte hier und wird sich um die Lanteanerschiffe kümmern, anschließend den Planeten bombardieren. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, unsere Männer noch einzusammeln?"

Der Commander setzte zum Sprechen an, hielt dann jedoch inne und lauschte auf eine Mitteilung von seiner Brücke. „Wenn sie die Explosion überlebt haben, die sich gerade bei der Stadt ereignet hat… haben wir trotzdem keine Zeit mehr dafür, nach ihnen zu suchen. Die Lanteaner sind hier. Ich habe bereits Order erteilt, so bald wie möglich in den Hyperraum zu springen. Tut mir Leid."

Fever, der bisher wie vom Donner gerührt geschwiegen hatte, schrie plötzlich: „Leid tun? Das ist alles?"

„Fever, beruhige dich. Dein Bruder wusste, worauf er sich eingelassen hat. Es war seine Entscheidung, dass seine Männer und er nicht ebenfalls aufgesammelt wurden", meinte Guide ruhig und ging langsam auf den völlig aufgelösten Cleverman zu. „Sie sind Blades und sie werden die Mission beenden, egal was es sie kostet."

Ease schüttelte den Kopf. _Nein, so nicht!_, dachte er, bestieg den nächstbesten Dart, startete und verließ den Hangar nur Sekunden, bevor die Tore geschlossen wurden. In seinem Kopf dröhnte Guide's Stimme: ‚Was wird das? Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?'

‚Keineswegs. Ich weiß genau, was ich tue, ob du mir das nun zutraust oder nicht. Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, ich habe beim Flugunterricht nicht gerade gut abgeschnitten und muss mich konzentrieren', entgegnete er verärgert und hielt auf den Planeten zu, während hinter ihm der Kreuzer in den Hyperraum sprang. Nur durch Glück gelang es ihm, dem Beschuss durch die Kriegsschiffe der Lanteaner zu entkommen, dann hatte er die Stadt erreicht und fing verschiedene Lebenszeichen in der Umgebung auf. Wahllos und vom Nebel in der Sicht behindert sammelte er alles mit dem Transporterstrahl auf und steuerte den Sternenring des Planeten an. Da sich der Hive nicht anwählen ließ, entschied er sich für einen anderen Planeten, von dem er wusste, dass er unbewohnt war und flog durch den bläulich schimmernden Ereignishorizont.

Bonewhite's Verwunderung nach der Rematerialisierung steigerte sich nur noch, als der Dart neben der geretteten Gruppe Drohnen und Blades ungeschickt aufsetzte und Ease aus dem Cockpit stieg. „Ich hatte dich auf den Kreuzer zurückgeschickt!", fauchte er seinen Stellvertreter an.

„Allerdings! Aber so einfach mache ich es dir nicht… Sir!", fauchte Ease zurück. ‚Kann sein, dass Guide dich zu diesem Kommando gezwungen hat, du keine Lust mehr hast, dich um deinen Bruder zu kümmern oder mit deinen Depressionen nicht zurecht kommst: du bleibst gefälligst am Leben, verstanden? Und wenn es nur ist, um mir in den Hintern zu treten!', meinte er still und bleckte die Zähne.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Grünschnabel!", knurrte Bonewhite und unterdrückte den Respekt, den er für Ease empfand. Er spürte deutlich, dass der junge Blade sich gegen Guide aufgelehnt hatte mit dieser Rettungsaktion, dazu musste er nicht nachfragen. Für einige Sekunden starrten die beiden sich an, dann fiel langsam die Anspannung von ihnen ab.

„Und könnte bitte jemand diesen verfluchten Hirsch erschießen?", blaffte Ease die umstehenden Drohnen und Blades an. Es war wirklich besser gewesen, zuerst fernab des Hives die Transporter zu leeren und nachzusehen, was er alles eingesammelt hatte bei seinem eiligen Blindflug über die Planetenoberfläche von Othos.

Bonewhite lachte laut auf, während die anderen Jagd auf das verschreckte Tier machten und Ease wütend die Fäuste ballte. „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert…"

„Seit Sena verfolgen mich diese Viecher", schnaubte Ease und schaute den anderen hinterher, die über die Sanddünen des Wüstenplaneten hetzten, auf dem sie sich befanden.

Wieder ernst sagte Bonewhite: „Ich werde mich immer um Fever kümmern, solang er das zulässt, das sollte dir klar sein. Mit dem anderen… werde ich leben müssen, so oder so." Er schluckte, dann meinte er versöhnlicher: „Ich danke dir. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, diese Mission zu überstehen."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Ease ruhig. Er berichtete kurz von dem Gespräch, das Guide mit Snow geführt hatte: anscheinend war es notwendig gewesen, die Primary über die Aktion zu unterrichten, die daraufhin beschlossen hatte, den Lanteanern endgültig den Krieg zu erklären, sollte sich auf Othos wirklich eine Stadtbasis befinden – oder befunden haben. Nach den letzten Explosionen, die durch das Sonderkommando ausgelöst worden waren, stand nur noch der Hauptturm der Stadt, so weit Ease das bei seinem Rettungsflug hatte erkennen können. „Wir sollten bald aufbrechen, der Hive dürfte inzwischen aus dem Hyperraum heraus gekommen und wieder anwählbar sein."

„Ja, das sollten wir. Aber Lasting wird fliegen – du, junger Blade, wirst noch einige hundert Flugstunden nehmen, bevor ich mich je wieder von dir transportieren lasse", meinte Bonewhite und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte noch nie einen so derart schlechten Piloten wie Ease erlebt. Als dieser das Gesicht verzog, musste er grinsen. Hornet hatte vielleicht das Spezialkommando erschaffen, aber Bonewhite würde die Einheit neu aufbauen müssen, mit der Hilfe von Ease, der ihn auf einige Ideen gebracht hatte, ohne es zu wissen.

Aber vorher würde er noch Fever begegnen müssen, was ihm jetzt schon Magenschmerzen bereitete.

A/N: Tschuldigung, der Hirsch musste sein *g*


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Bei ihrer Rückkehr auf den Hive herrschte größte Betriebsamkeit. Darts flogen ein und aus und das Schiff erlitt mehrere Treffer, während die Blades noch im Hangar waren. Lightning, der Meister der Darts, empfing sie mit nicht mehr als einem beiläufigen Fauchen.

Bonewhite begab sich zusammen mit Ease zur Brücke, um Sniper Bericht zu erstatten, doch der hatte zunächst keine Zeit. Um sie herum tobte eine Schlacht. Nicht nur die Wraith hatten Verstärkung bekommen, sondern auch die Lanteaner. Weitere zwölf Kriegsschiffe ihrer Feinde waren aus dem Hyperraum gefallen und feuerten auf die neun Hives und zwanzig Kreuzer, die sich im Orbit um Othos befanden. Erst, als der zweite Teil der Wraith-Flotte eintraf, wendete sich allmählich das Blatt. Trotzdem endete die Schlacht mit dem vorläufigen Rückzug der Wraith, nachdem sie beinahe Stormeye's Hive verloren hätten.

Als sie sich im Hyperraum und in Sicherheit befanden, meinte der Commander trocken zu den beiden Blades: „Nun hat Guide also einen Krieg begonnen! Ich frage mich wirklich, ob er das noch jemals übertreffen können wird."

Ease und Bonewhite schauten sich kurz an, dann sagten sie zeitgleich: „Mit Sicherheit!"

Etwas konsterniert legte Sniper den Kopf schräg und runzelte die Stirn. „Nun denn… Report?"

Als Guide und die anderen Clevermen zurückkehrten, waren Bonewhite und Ease bereits von Snow empfangen worden und alles berichtet, was sich auf Othos abgespielt hatte. Dementsprechend aufgebracht reagierte die Königin, als Guide ihren Thronsaal betrat. „Du _wusstest_, dass es eine Basis wie Atlantis dort geben würde! Zu mir sagtest du, es _könnte_ sein… wie konntest du mich nur anlügen?"

„Damit Ihr vor der Primary Eurer Gesicht wahren konntet, meine Königin", antwortete Guide unschuldig, zog jedoch vorsichtshalber den Kopf etwas ein. Auch bei ihm kannte Snow's Geduld durchaus Grenzen.

„Ich sollte dich in kleine Stücke schneiden und diese im All verteilen lassen!", fauchte Snow und zwang ihren ehemaligen Gefährten auf die Knie. „Nenn mir nur einen Grund, warum ich dich verschonen sollte", fragte sie knurrend, während sie ihn langsam umkreiste.

„Ich kenne keinen, meine Königin", sagte Guide kleinlaut, „Ihr solltet mit mir verfahren, wie es Euch beliebt."

Snow atmete tief durch. „Dein Glück, dass Ease und Bonewhite gleich mehrere eingefallen sind. Unter anderem der, dass es so oder so zum Krieg gekommen wäre, womit sie auf jeden Fall Recht haben. Coldamber hatte nur noch auf einen Grund gewartet. Ich wünschte nur, es wäre nicht ausgerechnet einer meiner Untertanen gewesen, der ihr diesen lieferte."

„Meine Königin, ich…"

„Halt den Mund!", fuhr sie ihn an, „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Die Flotte hat schwere Verluste hinnehmen müssen und Stormeye macht mich für die Schäden an ihrem Hive verantwortlich. Du wirst persönlich die Instandsetzungen überwachen, verstanden? Und keine Verbesserungen vornehmen, nur Reparaturen! Iron berichtete mir, dass er seit deinem Aufenthalt auf seinem Schiff Probleme mit den Trägheitsdämpfern hätte – nein, ich will nichts hören! Geh mir einfach aus den Augen. Und hoffe, dass ich dich wieder empfange, noch bevor deine Tochter geboren wird."

„Meine… Tochter?" Guide schaute verblüfft auf. So wütend wie Snow auch war, sie hätte ihm dies nicht erzählen müssen. Anscheinend war sie bereits dabei, ihm zu verzeihen. Oder zumindest hoffte er das.

„Geh jetzt, bevor ich es mir anders überlege", fauchte die Königin und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Thron.

In Fever's Quartier fand eine ähnliche Unterhaltung statt. Nur waren Bonewhite und Fever zu erschöpft, um sich richtig zu streiten. Beide saßen nebeneinander auf dem Bett, hatten die Köpfe an die Wand gelehnt und hielten die Augen geschlossen.

‚… und du wirst mindestens vier Erntemonde lang jeden Morgen die Haare gekämmt bekommen, ohne Knurren oder Fauchen!', meinte Fever fest.

‚Ich bitte dich, das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!', entgegnete Bonewhite und öffnete ein Auge um zu sehen, ob sein Bruder vielleicht lächelte. Das tat er nicht.

‚Damit wurden es gerade sechs Erntemonde.'

‚Fever…'

‚Außerdem', unterbrach er Bonewhite, ‚wirst du dir ein größeres Quartier suchen. Eines, in das zwei Stühle passen und man sich umdrehen kann, verstanden?'

‚Sonst noch etwas?'

‚Oh ja! Du wirst dort Ordnung halten, richtige Ordnung! Nicht deine übliche, sondern eine, die auch andere als solche erkennen können.' Fever knurrte leise. ‚Ich werde das kontrollieren.'

‚Jetzt übertreibst du.'

‚Keineswegs. Sollte ich nicht zufrieden sein, weißt du, was ich tun werde!'

‚Und dich selbst bestrafen?', fragte Bonewhite amüsiert, woraufhin er ein entnervtes Fauchen erntete. ‚Gut, ich akzeptiere', meinte er schließlich. ‚Frieden?'

‚Frieden. Ach, ich hätte noch ganz gern dieses eine Spiel, wie heißt das noch gleich…'

‚Hatte ich eigentlich schon _meine_ Forderungen erwähnt, mein Bruder?' Bonewhite grinste matt.

‚Bitte?', lautete die erstaunte Gegenfrage.

**Epilog**

Guide erinnerte sich, wie er am gleichen Abend die beiden Brüder vorgefunden hatte: halb sitzend und fest schlafend auf Fever's Bett, nicht einmal Mäntel oder Stiefel hatten sie ausgezogen. Die Köpfe aneinander gelehnt und so friedlich, wie er es sich ausgerechnet von diesen beiden niemals hätte träumen lassen.

_Manchmal braucht Wasser wohl Feuer, um sich zu entwickeln. Und Feuer das Wasser, um nicht zu einem Flächenbrand zu werden_, hatte er damals gedacht, als er sie so betrachtete. Fever war damals sein Schützling, das wusste jeder. Und jeder, der Guide schon länger kannte, wusste, dass dieser Status kaum mehr bedeutete, als freundlicher als andere ausgenutzt zu werden. Aber mit Fever hatte sich Einiges für Guide geändert. Zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben wurde er sich bewusst, wie einsam er eigentlich war. Er mochte Freunde in und außerhalb der Zenana gehabt, in Snow seine wahre Königin gefunden und später seine Tochter geradezu vergöttert haben, aber ihm fehlte immer, was für den jungen Cleverman und seinen Bruder so selbstverständlich war: absolutes Vertrauen, absolute Ehrlichkeit. Auch wenn bei den beiden häufiger, im wahrsten Sinne, die Fetzen flogen.

Er mochte sich damals nur aus Neugierde oder Langeweile der beiden angenommen haben, aber es war mehr daraus geworden. Irgendwann hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er sich um sie sorgte – und das nicht nur, weil er den Ausfall ihrer Arbeitskraft fürchtete. Sniper ärgerte sich oft über seinen Sohn, war aber gleichzeitig auch stolz auf ihn gewesen. Und je mehr er darüber nachgedacht hatte, desto mehr musste er erkennen, dass er ähnlich für Fever und Bonewhite empfand. Die beiden hatten es immer wieder geschafft, ihn zu verblüffen. Und besonders der widerspenstige Bonewhite, ihn zu verärgern.

Auch zehntausend Jahre später konnte der Blade ihn mit nur wenigen Worten (davon benutzte er sowieso nie viele) bis aufs Blut reizen. Bonewhite mochte es nie, gegängelt oder bevormundet zu werden, merkte dies schnell und schaltete dann auf stur – außer bei seinem Bruder. Fever hingegen brauchte etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, eine klare Linie, die ihm die Widrigkeiten des Alltags abnahm, damit er sich auf die Dinge konzentrieren konnte, die ihn zu einem Genie in seinem Bereich machten. Dankbar hatte er diese Strukturgebung an sie beide abgegeben, weshalb es bis zu seinem Tod immer wieder zu Reibereien zwischen Bonewhite und Guide kommen sollte, die sich ausschließlich um Fever drehten.

Heute… nun ja, bis vor seiner Gefangennahme durch die Genii, waren sie Freunde. Auch sie konnten sich streiten, dass der Hive um seine Zukunft bangte, aber letztendlich kamen sie immer wieder überein. Bonewhite glaubte fest an den Sinn der Strukturen, nahm aber nie irgendetwas als gegeben hin, nur weil er, Guide, ihm dies befahl. Hierin ähnelte er stark Ease, mit dem er sich trotz allem nie angefreundet hatte. Zugegeben, daran trug Guide nicht wenig Mitschuld. Vielleicht, weil er befürchtete, dass diese beiden zusammen mehr Einfluss ausüben konnten, als er selbst. Oder, weil Ease auf seine Art noch rebellischer war, als selbst Bonewhite in seiner schwierigen Anwärterzeit. Ease tat immer nur, wonach ihm gerade der Sinn stand. Mit einem Lächeln konnte er sämtliche Allianzen der Zenana sprengen, entschuldigend mit den Schultern zucken und sich komplett anderen Dingen zuwenden, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Trotzdem konnte man sich auch bei Ease immer darauf verlassen, dass er nur im Interesse des Hives handelte. Außerdem betete er Snow geradezu an und würde nie etwas tun, was ihr schaden könnte. Bonewhite hatte Ease einmal den „Chaosfaktor" genannt, der jede noch so penible Planung über den Haufen werfen konnte. Das traf es ziemlich gut.

So gern Guide auch plante, für sich wie auch für andere, so hatte er es doch von Zeit zu Zeit genossen, sich einfach nur zurückzulehnen und den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen. Besonders gern hatte er immer beobachtet, wie es Lightning ganz allein fertig brachte, zu scheitern. Er war kein schlechter Offizier, aber er war in vielerlei Hinsicht maßlos, brauchte ständige Bestätigung und legte sich mit jedem an, der ihm diese verweigerte. Letztendlich war es Lightning gewesen, der es fertig brachte, dass Bonewhite zu Guide's loyalsten Verbündeten wurde, ganz ohne Zutun von Guide selbst. Oder von Ease, der oft genug lächelnd abseits stand und beobachtete, was geschah.

Und jetzt saß er, der Commander eines stolzen Hives, in einem stinkenden Loch fest, wurde als Folterinstrument missbraucht, haderte mit seinem Schicksal und lauschte dem wütenden Gebrüll seines Zellennachbarn.

„Das Geschrei wird Ihnen nichts nützen…"

**ENDE**

A/N: So – das war sie nun, die dritte Geschichte in dem immer unendlicher werdenden Wraith-Zyklus der Silberkugel. Der vierte Teil ist teilweise bereits nebenbei entstanden und wird sich damit beschäftigen, wie und warum Blueface (bekannt aus „Während ihr schlieft") Guide in „Kriegsbeute" so hintergehen konnte. Einen Titel gibt es noch nicht wirklich, bzw. ich verbessere seit Wochen daran herum, bin aber immer noch nicht zufrieden. Diese Story wird etwas düsterer, bzw. soll ernsthafter werden, ohne komplett in EMO oder Bashing abzudriften. Sobald ich endlich einen Titel finde, stelle ich die ersten Kapitel on.

Einen fünften Teil wird es wohl auch irgendwann geben, darin dann mehr vom „Dynamischen Quartett" Guide, Ease, Bonewhite und Fever – ob mit oder ohne Hirsch muss ich mir noch überlegen *fg* - auf jeden Fall wieder etwas leichtere Kost. Ideen habe ich schon, nur der Plot steht noch nicht fest.

Für die Leser hier bedeutet das leider, dass sie diese Geschichten HIER nicht zu lesen bekommen. Aufgrund der waaaaaaaaaaahnsinnigen Resonanz auf dieser Plattform habe ich beschlossen, zukünftig nur noch auf Fanfiktion - de zu veröffentlichen. Ich bin wirklich die Letzte, die nur für Reviews schreibt, aber hierher könnte man fast Individual-Tourismus-Reisen anbieten: meilenweit keiner in Sicht. Für nichts gebe ich mir dieses blödsinnig komplizierte Update-Verfahren nicht mehr. Ich will nicht hören, wie toll ich schreibe, ich will hören, was unklar geblieben ist, was ich besser machen könnte - dazu bräuchte ich gelegentlich mal Feedback! Das gibt es hier nicht mehr, also gehe ich, wie andere vor mir schon. Bye!


End file.
